Une vie de loup au Seireitei
by yashiro-san
Summary: Série de drabble et one-shot sur mon oc, qu'est Okami Yashiro, jeune capitaine de la 5ème division, et sur tous nos personnages préférés ! Scènes humoristiques, joyeuses, romantiques, familiales... Il y en a pour tous les goûts ! Des personnages dans tous leurs états ! Surtout du Hitsugaya x oc, mais je ne délaisse personne !
1. Introduction

Une vie de loup au seireitei :

Auteur : Yashiro-san

Fandom : Bleach

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Couple : Surtout oc x Hitsugaya

Genre : Humour, friendship, family, romance

Rating : Tous confondus mais surtout K

Note : Okami Yashiro, mon oc, est capitaine de la 5ème division, elle a le même âge qu'Hitsugaya. Elle était le troisième siège de la 8ème division. Elle est à peine plus petite qu'Hitsugaya et a de longs cheveux blancs avec des yeux vairons bleu et violet. Elle est un Okami-denshi, terme que j'ai inventé pour qualifier les hommes loups, autrement dit elle peut devenir un loup à loisir, elle en est un par nature. Elle est la partenaire d'Hitsugaya, ils forment un tandem notamment car elle possède un zanpakuto de lumière dont l'incarnation est un dragon, en plus d'un second sabre qui est un loup maîtrisant le vent. (Pour en savoir plus sur mon personnage voir ma fic ''perdre''.)

* * *

Voilà pour la petite introduction afin de ne pas vous perdre dès le début !

J'ai longtemps voulu écrire des drabbles mais j'ai un mal fou à en faire. Je me suis finalement jetée à l'eau ! Si vous avez de quelconques idées n'hésitez pas ! Je ne posterai pas de drabble à intervalle régulier (autant prévenir), se sera au grès de mon inspiration.

En tout cas merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !


	2. Drabble 1: Un temps de chien

Voila donc mon tout premier drabble ! Les critiques sont bienvenues mais qu'elles soient constructives s'il vous plait ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 1 : Un temps de chien

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à part mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Genre : Humour, friendship

Rating : K

Personnages : Komamura, Yashiro

D'où viens l'inspiration ? : image d'ours polaire alors qu'il neigeait chez moi…

* * *

Le ciel était gris, rien de bien étrange en soi ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais étrangement la jeune capitaine de la 5ème division et son collègue de la 7ème agissaient bizarrement, ce qui avait vite inquiété leurs vice-capitaines respectif. Ces derniers avaient finalement conclus à une variation météorologique, leurs capitaines y étant extrêmement sensibles. Ils eurent raison, l'heure suivante une violente tempête éclata dans le seireitei, chose rare, il pleuvait à n'en plus finir, la pluie était tellement dense qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux mètres et le vent n'arrangeait rien, sans parler de l'orage. Komamura pestait contre le tonnerre, ça lui rendait le poil électrique ! De son côté la petite capitaine aux cheveux blancs était recroquevillée dans un coin de son bureau, ses oreilles lupines sorties et plaquées contre son crâne, sa queue tremblante cachée sous elle. Le vice-capitaine Hinamori ne savait plus quoi faire, jamais sa supérieur n'avait agit ainsi, elle qui adorait la pluie en général…

\- Taicho… ce n'est rien tu sais… Tenta-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais… mais j'y arrive pas… J'aime pas l'orage… Gémit la plus jeune.

\- Franchement, qui aurait pu croire qu'une chose pareil te ferait peur… Soupira la brune.

\- Les seringues aussi… j'aime pas les seringues… Murmura la capitaine.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Fit Hinamori en pensant à la phobie de son amie. Mais l'orage quand même…

Alors que sa supérieur allait ajouter quelque chose un papillon de l'enfer entra dans le bureau, son vol alourdit par la pluie. La brune se leva et le papillon se posa sur son doigt. Elle écouta attentivement le message avant de se tourner vers la blanche.

\- Taicho, il va falloir combattre cette peur de l'orage parce que le commandant demande une réunion des capitaines. Annonça-t-elle en remarquant un instant le visage de la blanche s'illuminer dans l'espoir que la réunion n'est lieue que dans les jours à venir. Tout de suite. Ajouta la brune avec un sourire désolé, voyant le visage de sa supérieure se décomposer.

La petite hésita, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un air aussi digne qu'elle le pouvait à ce moment là. Elle poussa le shôji qui séparait le bureau de l'extérieur et failli tomber à la renverse en voyant l'intensité de la tempête, sa seconde l'envoyait à l'abattoir ! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien grande et pas bien lourde alors avec un vent pareil elle allait s'envoler ! Elle tourna la tête vers la brune dans le vint espoir que celle-ci l'accompagne. Hinamori sourit et lui fit un signe de main amical. La blanche grogna, elle allait se venger et pas qu'un peu ! Avec un soupir elle se jeta dans la tempête en direction de la première division.

Voulant faire le plus vite possible elle tenta d'y aller en shunpo, pas de chance pour elle le sol était trempé, presque inondé, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle glissa et s'étala dans l'eau.

\- De toute façon mouillée pour mouillée… Soupira-t-elle.

Elle couru vers la salle de réunion, en arrivant sur le palier de la 1ère division elle croisa Komamura, de toute évidence lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné. Son collègue canin était bien le seul à pouvoir comprendre sa situation, par temps d'orage les loups, comme tout être censé, évitaient de sortir ! La peur de l'orage était naturelle, beaucoup de canidés y étaient sensibles. La seule chose positive pour Yashiro était que, contrairement à son collègue, elle n'était pas constamment sous forme lupine, alors elle n'avait pas à supporter le poids de l'eau absorbée par la fourrure… Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le vestibule où tous les capitaines attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle du conseil, juste derrière eux. Tous avaient souffert de la pluie, c'était un fait, mais tous n'étaient pas imbibés d'eau comme leurs deux collègues lupins, la première à cause de sa chute et le second à cause de sa fourrure. Une seule réaction fusa de leurs confrères, une réaction qui fit déborder le vase déjà bien plein, sans jeu de mot, des deux canidés.

\- Ça sent le chien mouillé non ? Interrogea Kyoraku en parfaite innocence.

Une veine pulsa dangereusement sur le front des deux compères.

Un peu plus tard la réunion pu enfin commencer, enfin… presque.

\- Où est le capitaine Kyoraku ? Demanda le commandant.

\- Mort ! Grognèrent les loups d'une même voix.

On eu cru entendre d'affreux gémissement déchirer la tempête…

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce drabble, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Drabble 2: Chocolat en folie

Drabble 2: Chocolat en folie

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, une normale oc mon, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Couple: Yashiro x Hitsugaya, Hinamori x Kira

Genre: Humour, Famille, amitié

Note: K

* * *

Okami Yashiro, aussi connue comme étant capitaine de la 5ème division, était face à un dilemme. Il y a quelques jours elle avait participé à une mission dans le monde des humains avec sa seconde. Pour passer inaperçues elles avaient joué le rôle de lycéennes, leur permettant d'en savoir plus sur les us et coutumes des jeunes humains. L'une approchant, les lycéennes étaient plus émoustillées les unes que les autres. Curieuse la jeune capitaine s'était renseignée auprès d'Ichigo à la pause. Quant elle lui avait posé la question le roux avait failli avaler de travers tendis qu'Orihime et Uryu la regardait avec surprise.

\- Tu ne connais pas la saint Valentin ?! S'étonnèrent les humains.

\- Heu…non. Admit la petite blanche regardant sa vice-capitaine qui secoua la tête, n'en sachant pas plus.

\- A quelle époque vous vivez à Soul Society ? Soupira le rouquin.

\- Disons qu'on est plus portés sur les traditions. Rit doucement Hinamori.

\- Franchement… S'exaspéra Ichigo en roulant des yeux.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi la… saint…Valérien ? Reprit la capitaine.

\- Saint Valentin, Okami-san, sourit Orihime. Hé bien c'est une fête qui se déroule le 14 février et durant la journée les filles offrent des cadeaux aux garçons qu'elles apprécient.

\- C'est ça, affirma le Quincy, la tradition veux que l'on offre des chocolats, c'est encore mieux quand ils sont fait maison. C'est surtout une fête réservée aux couples, mais les filles en profitent souvent pour faire leur déclaration. Ça n'a rien d'obligatoire bien sur.

Le visage des deux shinigami s'illumina de compréhension, ponctué de légers rougissements. A présent la veille du jour fatidique était arrivée, le 13 février, et la jeune capitaine abordait une moue confuse. Elle, sa seconde et Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitaine de la 10ème division, étaient toutes trois dans la cuisine de la plus gradée, devant un livre de cuisine bien particulier.

\- Alors Ya-chan, on s'y met ? Sourit la rousse en sautillant sur place.

\- Connaissant ton don pour la cuisine, désolée de douter de toi. Fit la blanche.

Elle soupira et ouvrit le livre, le feuilletant sans plus d'intérêt, tout d'un coup sa vice-capitaine pointa une page du doigt avec un petit cri qui surprit sa supérieur.

\- C'est ça qu'on va faire !

\- Des chocolats aux amendes ? Questionna la capitaine.

\- Oui ! C'est bien non ? Sourit la brunette.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle alors que les deux vice-capitaines sautillaient de joie en sortant des placards le nécessaire de cuisine.

Je devrais peut-être remplacer les amandes par des fruits… Pensa la blanche. Les trois shinigamis se mirent à l'œuvre dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La capitaine était naturellement douée en cuisine mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas des deux autres, Hinamori faisait trop cuire ses chocolats, Matsumoto y rajoutait beaucoup trop d'alcool ou se trompait dans les dosages … De ce fait c'est la jeune blanche qui devait tout rectifier, lui prenant un temps monstrueux. Elles y passèrent toute une après midi, fatiguées mais fière d'elles elles tombèrent dans le canapé.

Un peu plus tard les deux shinigami plus âgées prirent congé, la blanche en profita pour faire de jolies boites dans lesquelles elle mettrait ses chocolats. Le lendemain la capitaine passa son temps à offrir ses créations à ses proches, Hisagi avec qui elle s'entraînait de temps à autre car leurs zanpakuto se ressemblaient, Kyoraku qui était son ancien capitaine et qu'elle considérait comme un père, Ukitake qui jouait au père gâteau, Unohana et sa gentillesse, Rukia avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille, Hinamori bien sur, Matsumoto… Elle s'était même amusée et attendrie à surprendre Hinamori offrir ses chocolats à Kira, rougissante au possible. La petite capitaine en avait rit, elle s'était déjà rendue compte de l'amour que portait le blond à sa seconde et à l'affection que cette dernière avait pour lui. ''Un joli couple'' a-t-elle pensé à ce moment là.

Ayant jonglé toute la journée entre son travail administratif et ses visites aux autres divisions elle n'avait pas pu croiser la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de voir aujourd'hui, le capitaine de la 10ème division, Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Il comptait beaucoup pour elle et en toute logique elle avait souhaité lui offrir quelque chose. Il était environ 20h quand la capitaine put enfin se libérer de son travail, elle se dirigea en toute hâte vers la 10ème division, priant intérieurement pour que le capitaine s'y trouve encore. Habituellement c'était le cas, en bourreau de travail qui se respecte il était toujours à son poste jusque tard le soir. En arrivant elle vit la lumière du bureau allumée, rassurée elle se dirigea vers le bureau, elle s'annonça mais ne reçu aucune réponse, étonnée elle entra doucement dans la pièce. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard mais ne trouva pas le sujet principal de sa visite.

\- Il n'a tout de même pas oublié d'éteindre les lumières… ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Grâce à son flair elle su que le jeune homme n'était pas partit depuis longtemps, il ne devait donc pas être loin. Elle soupira et décida de s'installer sur le sofa en attendant son ami, elle posa son cadeau pour le blanc sur la table basse et s'adossa confortablement sur le divan. De son côté le capitaine Hitsugaya se préparait un nouveau thé pour pouvoir tenir la longue nuit qu'il allait encore devoir passer à travailler sur ses dossiers, si seulement Matsumoto pouvait faire les siens il n'aurait pas à subir ça ! Déjà qu'elle avait passé son temps à lui parler de la saint Valentin, une fête humaine ayant lieu le 14 février. Si elle faisait ses papiers aussi bien qu'elle papotait ça ferai longtemps qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas traînant. La fête des amoureux, non mais franchement, et puis c'était quoi cette idée d'offrir des chocolats ? Il en avait reçu toute la journée par les femmes de sa division… Il devait admettre la gentillesse de ses subalternes et il était heureux que ceux-ci l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, valeur pour laquelle il avait longuement lutté d'ailleurs, mais lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment le sucré il était servit… Au final c'était sa seconde qui en avait le plus profité.

\- Elle ne viendra pas se plaindre d'avoir prit du poids. Soupira-t-il, sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier qu'il aurait aimé recevoir quelque chose de sa partenaire… Il avait eu des chocolats par Momo et Matsumoto mais son amie… Il secoua la tête, c'était stupide de penser à ça, ce n'était qu'une fête humaine sans grande importance après tout…

En entrant dans son bureau il eu la surprise de voir la jeune femme qui occupait actuellement ses pensés allongée dans le sofa de son bureau, profondément endormie. Il s'approcha d'elle, se demandant bien se qu'elle faisait ici à cette heure. En passant devant la table basse il remarqua le paquet qui y était posé. De forme rectangulaire emballé dans un joli papier bleu azur et entouré de bandes en satin bleues électrique, un papier y était accroché, étonné il regarda son amie puis le paquet. Il posa une petite couverture sur le corps de la blanche et lu ce qui était noté sur le papier, ''Pour Tôshirô''. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur sa partenaire et ouvrit l'emballage. Dedans se trouvait un magnifique petit gâteau à la pastèque recouvert d'une fine couche de chocolat, et accompagné, sur les côtés de la boite, de pâtes de fruits et d'une gelée à la pastèque. Le gâteau était décoré avec du glaçage blanc représentant deux dragons s'enlaçant avec au dessus écrit ''Tôshirô'' et encore au dessus les symboles de la glace et de la lumière s'entrelaçant, les éléments de leurs dragons, leurs éléments, eux. Le capitaine sourit, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre les sentiments de son amie. Il se tourna vers la blanche une nouvelle fois et posa un regard doux sur elle. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux, qui était tombée devant son visage endormi, derrière son oreille et lui déposa un baisé sur la tempe.

\- Merci, Yashiro. Murmura-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

La jeune fille sourit doucement dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que se déroula leur première saint valentin et sans doute pas la dernière pour des siècles à venir…


	4. Drabble 3: Douce neige du nouvel an

Drabble 5 : Douce neige

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Tôshirô x Yashiro

Genre : Romance

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : La neige, tout simplement

* * *

Le 31 décembre jour de l'an, oui, mais pas seulement. Ce jour était également connu comme étant celui de l'anniversaire du capitaine de la 5ème division, Okami Yashiro. La journée était festive et bien des shinigami faisaient déjà la fête, concours de cerf-volant, karuta, dans lequel le pauvre capitaine de la 10ème division avait été embarqué contre son gré, cherchant son amie, introuvable depuis un bon moment. Il avait espéré la trouver avec l'association des femmes shinigami et donc avec Hinamori et Matsumoto, mais non. En plus de l'avoir embarqué dans une histoire sans queue ni tête sur le complexe d'infériorité des femmes les deux vice-capitaines n'avaient même pas pu lui dire où trouver la petite blanche.

Ainsi sorti de cette folie, dont il ne ressortit pas indemne à cause d'une folie de Soi Fon, il se remit à la recherche de sa partenaire. Il savait qu'elle n'accordait pas véritablement d'importance à ce jour d'anniversaire et lui non plus le concernant mais ça lui semblait important, ne serait-ce que de le lui dire. Au coin d'une rue il rencontra le capitaine Komamura, de la 7ème division, la blanche était proche de lui, de par leur nature commune de loup. Peut-être serait-il où elle se trouve.

\- Je ne suis pas certain mais comme c'est son anniversaire elle est peut être allée au Rukongai, voir sa grand-mère et sa meute.

Le jeune homme se massa les tempes, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre son retour. Il salua le capitaine et parti se promener, histoire de se détendre un peu avant de retourner à son travail.

Un peu plus tard il commença à neiger, le jeune capitaine regarda la neige tomber doucement du ciel blanc. Les flocons se mélangeaient avec ses cheveux immaculés et glissaient sur son visage. Il se sentit apaisé, surement était-il temps de rentrer à présent, au vu de la densité le seireitei ne tarderait pas à se couvrir d'une douce couche albâtre avant la nuit. Le jeune homme décida de faire un détour par la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de sa division, là où il avait l'habitude de s'entrainer avec sa coéquipière.

Le silence qui y régnait était d'un bien fait ressourçant, au coin d'une clairière le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait passé son temps à chercher. Elle était adossée à un vieux chêne, les yeux clos et le visage détendu, le capitaine sentait à son reiatsu qu'elle était endormie. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire là à dormir comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il. Avec un sourire mi-dépité, mi-amusé, il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne la comprenait pas toujours et elle était surement la personne la plus imprévisible qu'il connaisse, mais il l'aimait ainsi.

Un sourire bienveillant et attendrit sur les lèvres il s'abaissa à sa hauteur, replaçant quelques cheveux immaculés derrière son oreille. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, beaux tout simplement. Il s'avait qu'elle y tenait et ce malgré les ennuis qu'elle avait eux à cause d'eux, tout comme lui. Après un regard sur son visage endormi il se pencha doucement vers elle et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact doux et chaud réveilla la petite blanche, d'abord surprise elle lui rendit son baiser le surprenant à son tour. Toujours très proches, le capitaine plongea son regard son celui vairon de la jeune fille. Ils brillaient d'une lueur très douce et d'un bonheur infini, un sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme et il posa son front contre celui de la blanche, posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Yashiro. Murmura-t-il.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage et elle lui sauta au cou, les faisant basculer dans la neige. C'était son premier anniversaire à deux et jamais elle ne l'oublierait.


	5. Drabble 4: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Drabble 4 : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Matsumoto, Yashiro, Tôshirô, Rukia, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika…

Genre : Humour, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Aucune idée !

* * *

\- C'est un chat ! S'exclama joyeusement la rouquine de la 10ème division.

\- Mais non Matsumoto ! C'est un singe !

\- N'importe quoi Renji ! C'est un chappy ! Regarde ses oreilles ! Reprit la petite Kuchiki.

\- Arrête avec tes chappy ! C'est un lion, il me fait drôlement penser à Kon quand même. Réfléchit le shinigami remplaçant.

\- Vous dites des bêtises, fit le chauve d'une voix assurée, c'est un bulldog !

\- Ce que c'est laid. Soupira son compère. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un paon.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Yashiro ? S'enquit le rouquin.

\- Heu… un loup ? Hésita-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas vraiment prendre part au débat.

\- Et vous taicho ? Demanda la rousse.

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Soupira-t-il, une veine palpitante sur son front.

Les shinigami ne dirent rien pendant un moment, ce fut la vice-capitaine de la 10ème division qui reprit.

\- Je vous dis que c'est un chat.

\- Un singe !

\- Mais non ! Un chappy !

\- Arrête avec ça, c'est un singe !

\- Non ! Un chappy !

\- T'as pas les yeux en face des trous, c'est un lion !

\- Un bulldog !

\- Un paon !

\- Un chat !

Le débat ne cessa pas, sous les yeux dépités de la jeune capitaine de la 5ème division qui le regarda exaspérée, une goutte d'eau derrière la tête. De son côté le capitaine de la 10ème sentait sa patience détaler de plus en plus loin. L'air froid que la jeune fille sentit monter dans son dos ne la rassura pas, doucement elle se tourna vers le blanc. Il avait les yeux fermé, les sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude, une énorme veine sur le coin du front et un doigt tapant nerveusement sur son bras. Il était… en colère… Mais avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit un mot de Matsumoto fit déborder le vase.

\- Un chat !

\- Nom de dieu ! C'est un nuage ! Un nuage ! S'époumona le capitaine.

Plus jamais il ne les laisserai les accompagner méditer en extérieur, plus jamais !


	6. Drabble 5: Un quoi ?

Drabble 5 : Une quoi ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Tôshirô.

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : un pingouin

* * *

\- Tôshirô ?

\- Hum ? Fit-il en regardant la jeune fille non loin de lui.

\- Les méduses, est-ce qu'elles ont des yeux ?

\- Hein ? Le capitaine ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, éberlué par la question.

Elle semblait très sérieuse. Le regardant en attente d'une réponse.

\- Yashiro, tu penses que c'est le moment ?

\- Heu… pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, on n'est pas en plein combat par hasard ? S'enquit-il en détruisant un nouveau hollow.

\- Désolée, mais ça me perturbe vraiment. Fit-elle en coupant un ennemi qui se dirigeait vers elle, toujours aussi sérieuse.

\- Mais comment fais-tu pour penser à quelque chose comme ça dans un moment pareil ? Soupira-t-il.

\- Et donc ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il en touchant un nouveau hollow.

\- Les méduses, elles ont des yeux ?

La capitaine tua le dernier ennemi et rengaina son sabre. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui semblait réfléchir, une main sous le menton et le regard vers le bas.

\- Tôshirô ? S'enquit-elle, perplexe.

Il ne l'entendait plus, réfléchissant. Les méduses avaient-elles des yeux ?

* * *

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce drabble mais il me fait rire quand même !


	7. Drabble 6: Une situation équivoque ?

Drabble 6 : Une situation équivoque ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Couple : Yashiro x Hitsugaya

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Un esprit tordu tard le soir.

* * *

Ce matin là Matsumoto Rangiku, la belle rousse vice-capitaine de la 10ème division, était allongée, non, affalée sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu du bureau qu'elle partageait avec son capitaine. La veille elle avait un peu, beaucoup, bu avec Kira et Hisagi, sans oublier Renji. Aussi le réveil était long et douloureux, ponctué d'une gueule de bois infernale. C'est l'esprit encore embrumé qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle s'étonna de ne pas voir son capitaine, il était toujours là avant tout le monde… Elle tendit soudainement l'oreille, ayant cru entendre un bruit venant de la pièce adjacente au bureau, une petite salle de repos où l'on pouvait faire du thé, manger…

La lieutenante secoua la tête, l'alcool lui jouait encore des tours.

Elle en fut nettement moins sûre quand elle cru entendre un… un gémissement ? Étonnée elle se leva, doucement pour ne pas aggraver son mal de tête, tituba vers la porte en bois et y colla son oreille. Elle reconnu d'abord la voix de son capitaine.

\- Chut ! Matsumoto dort à côté, elle va t'entendre. Murmura-t-il.

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! Grogna la seconde voix.

Celle-ci n'était autre que celle de la jeune capitaine de la 5ème division, Okami Yashiro, et partenaire du capitaine Hitsugaya. Qu'elle soit à la 10ème n'était pas rare mais que faisaient-ils exactement ?

\- Tôshirô dépêche toi… Gémit la jeune fille dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse.

\- Détends toi Yashiro, sinon je n'y arriverai pas.

De l'autre côté de la porte la rousse était de plus en plus curieuse et sentit le sang lui monter au nez.

\- Par pitié Tôshirô, fait vite je n'en peut plus ! Fit la petite blanche dans un gémissement.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, d'accord ? La jeune fille sembla lui donner son accord, ponctué de nombreux petits bruits étranges.

De son côté Matsumoto, au comble de la curiosité et prenant le risque de voir les deux jeunes capitaines dans une situation… délicate, ouvrit le shôji à la volée. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça… Son capitaine était très proche de son amie, celle-ci fermait les yeux, raide comme un balais. Le jeune homme tendait la main vers la chevelure blanche de la jeune fille. Étonnés de l'arrivée fracassante de la rousse les deux blancs se tournèrent d'un homme vers elle, surpris.

\- Matsumoto ?

\- Taicho… Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Hé bien… Commença le capitaine.

\- Ça y est ? Demanda la petite blanche.

\- Oui, fit-il d'un regard amusé, regardes.

Le jeune homme ouvrit son point, où se trouvait prisonnière une magnifique… araignée. La petite louve sursauta, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur avant de fuir au fond de la pièce.

\- Tue-la ! Cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet de sa frayeur.

\- La tuer ? Elle n'a rien fait. Rit le capitaine en jetant l'insecte par la fenêtre.

La rousse resta éberluée en regardant les deux blancs se charrier l'un l'autre, tout ça… Pour une araignée ?!


	8. Drabble 7: Tout le monde change

Drabble 7 : Tout le monde change.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hisagi

Genre : Humour, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Le tome 59.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku courait dans toute sa division, elle cherchait vraisemblablement quelque chose, et son visage énervé attestait de son état d'agacement prononcé, chose rare chez la belle femme rousse. Depuis que son capitaine avait atteint l'âge physique d'un adolescent de 17/18 ans ses habitudes avaient la vie dure et pour bien des raisons.

Déjà elle ne pouvait plus étouffer son cher capitaine avec son opulente poitrine, celui-ci faisant maintenant la même taille qu'elle. Ensuite le blanc n'hésitait pas à prendre ses bouteilles de saké en otage, il l'avait déjà fait avant mais maintenant elle les retrouvait en petits glaçons, il exécutait les otages… que c'était horrible… Parfois il pariait avec Okami Yashiro (sa petite amie et partenaire) capitaine de la 5ème division, sur celui qui arriverai à trouver le meilleur moyen de faire disparaitre les otages ou ils parient sur celui qui en trouverait le plus, ils étaient dur avec cette elle…

Mais le pire ! Le pire ! C'était quand son cher capitaine usait de ses charmes pour la faire travailler ! Certes il était devenu un très bel homme, il avait toujours été mignon de toute façon. Il était grand, musclé, des traits fins et masculins, un véritable Apollon et ça la rousse ne pouvait pas y résister, le capitaine le savait et en jouait ! Elle n'était pas la seule sous le charme d'ailleurs et c'était un succès total duquel il n'avait rien à faire d'ailleurs… Seule sa compagne comptait, mettant facilement à distance les filles les plus tenaces. En tout cas quand il lui souriait en lui demandant de faire son travail elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire non, elle n'arrivait même pas à fuir, alors elle fuyait avant de le voir, c'était plus sur pour la préserver contre ce monstre qu'était la paperasse.

Mais revenons à la situation actuelle, face à son agacement elle arrêta Hisagi qui se dirigeait vers le bureau qu'elle partageait avec son capitaine.

\- Tu n'as pas vu mon taicho ? Demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

\- Non, d'ailleurs je dois lui remettre ces documents, fit-il en désignant les quelques dossiers qu'il avait en mains.

\- Il n'est pas au bureau, si tu le cherche fait le avec moi ! Dit-elle en l'embarquant à sa suite.

\- C'est rare qu'il se soit pas à son bureau, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu lui cours après comme ça ?

\- Non mais je dois le trouver c'est tout. Depuis un moment il a prit l'habitude de faire un somme à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée et dans les endroits difficiles d'accès. La plupart du temps il dort sur le toit mais pas là.

Après un quart d'heure de recherche la rousse localisa son taicho dans un arbre, tranquillement allongé sur une branche, entre les feuilles vertes. Elle se prépara à lancer le plateau qu'elle avait en main et l'envoya en direction du blanc, qui le réceptionna et descendit gracieusement de son perchoir, l'air étonné.

\- Matsumoto ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu aurais pu me blesser avec ça, fit-il en désignant l'objet du délit.

\- Taicho ! Je vous cherche depuis une heure ! Au boulot maintenant, la sieste est finie ! Gronda-t-elle.

\- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu es drôlement mal placée pour me dire ça ! Cependant… Fit-il avec un sourire mesquin en s'approchant de la rousse. Tu va venir m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en prenant les mains de sa seconde.

La rousse balbutia quelques mots avant de docilement avancer vers le bureau, Hisagi en resta bouche bée, le capitaine Hitsugaya s'avait s'y prendre avec la rousse et pas qu'un peu. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un garçon aussi sérieux qu'Hitsugaya puisse un jour user de son charme sur la femme shinigami, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Comme quoi tout le monde change avec le temps… Pensa-t-il dépité.

\- Au fait, tu avais besoin de quelque chose Hisagi ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Ha heu, oui, tenez, les dossiers que vous aviez demandé à mon capitaine. Fit-il en lui tendant les documents, que le jeune homme feuilleta rapidement en acquiesçant de temps à autre.

\- Merci. Sourit-il en s'éloignant du vice-capitaine.

Tout le monde change, c'est indéniable. Pensa le noiraud sur le retour.


	9. Drabble 8: La maison des enfers

Drabble 8 : La 4ème division, la maison des enfers.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Unohana

Genre : Humour, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Le sourire d'Unohana…

* * *

C'était un soir d'hivers, la 4ème division était calme, silencieuse, les couloirs étaient sombres et quelques lumières fatiguées les illuminaient. Il n'était pas plus de 18 heures mais il faisait nuit tôt à cette période de l'année. Soudain des bruits de pas pressés transpercèrent le silence inquiétant de la division. Un grand cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Haaaaaaa ! Par pitié laissez-moi !

\- Attrapez-la ! Ordonna une voix féminine.

\- Bien ! Répondirent une multitude de voix.

Les bruits se firent plus vifs, de longs halètements résonnèrent. L'évadée aperçue une foule d'ombres après elle. Un cri aigu lui échappa, jamais elle ne verrait la fin de cette horreur, était-elle prisonnière de cet endroit pour toujours ? Elle avait beau courir, elle ne voyait toujours pas la sortie de ce labyrinthe. Tout était fait pour lutter contre les évasions ici, tout, même l'architecture.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, c'était fini, elle n'allait pas survivre à ce supplice.

Soudain une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux vairons, une porte, elle allait se cacher en attendant que la tempête passe.S'assurant que personne n'allait la voir entrer elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce obscure. Elle cacha sa pression spirituelle au maximum et posa son oreille contre la porte. De nombreux bruits de courses passèrent derrière sans s'arrêter, puis vint le silence le plus total. La fugitive poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle resterait là en attendant d'être sure de pouvoir s'enfuir sans risque.

Elle reprit doucement son souffle et arrangea ses vêtements. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle put discerner quelques meubles. Curieuse elle se releva et erra dans la pièce. Beaucoup de meubles étaient en fer et de nombreux bocaux, dont-elle ne discernait pas le contenu, se trouvaient sur des étagères métalliques. Elle en déduit qu'elle devait se trouver dans une réserve. La jeune fille attrapa un des bocaux et tenta d'en connaitre le contenu, elle regretta amèrement. Doté d'un odorat extrêmement développé l'odeur du contenu du bocal lui prit à la gorge. Elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de relâcher ses tripes sur le sol, d'ailleurs des tripes cela devait en être. Le bocal tomba et se brisa au sol, un cria effroyable résonna dans tout l'hôpital.

\- Haaa ! Au secours ! La fugitive sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le teint pâle, cet endroit était les profondeurs de l'enfer.

Sa course effrénée reprit de plus belle, alertés par les cris ses poursuivants étaient de nouveau à ses trousses. Son souffle était court et ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner, ses haut le cœur ne disparaissaient pas… C'était la fin, elle le sentait. Un nouvel espoir apparu sous ses yeux au détour d'un couloir, espoir personnifié en la personne d'Hitsugaya Tôshirô, capitaine de la 10ème division.

\- Tôshirô ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Le jeune homme était surprit du comportement de son amie, jamais elle n'avait eut l'aire si soulagée de le voir, elle n'avait surtout jamais eut l'aire si en détresse. Il sentait sa respiration affolée et ses tremblements. Qu'est-ce qui avait put la mettre dans un tel état ? Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question. Des dizaines de shinigami essoufflés apparurent du couloir d'où venait la jeune fille. Eux aussi semblaient heureux de le voir. Que se passait-il ici ? En voyant ses poursuivants la jeune fille se cacha derrière son camarade, qui fronça les sourcils. Les soldats s'écartèrent, laissant apparaitre la propriétaire des lieux, le capitaine de la 4ème division, Unohana Retsu. Celle-ci, au contraire de ses hommes, ne semblait pas avoir souffert d'une course folle à travers les couloirs de sa division. Elle avança tranquillement vers le capitaine de la 10ème division, accompagnée de sa vice-capitaine et d'Hanataro Yamada, qui, lui, semblait plus fatigué. La femme s'arrêta non loin du capitaine, un sourire tranquille sur le visage. Derrière lui le jeune homme sentit la fugitive se raidir et trembler d'avantage.

\- Okami-taicho, commença la capitaine, cela ne sert à rien de se cacher derrière Hitsugaya-taicho. Venez avec moi, nous n'en avons que pour quelques minutes. Sourit-elle.

La petite capitaine hocha négativement la tête, se tenant fermement au capitaine.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant, ce n'est l'affaire que de cinq petites minutes.

Nouvelle réponse négative, le capitaine commençait vraiment à se poser des questions, il posa les yeux sur Unohana, qui soupira avec un air embêté sur le visage.

\- Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ho, ce n'est rien de grave en soit. Okami-taicho doit se faire vacciner. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons quelques soucis à ce sujet… 7

 _Ha, voilà le problème._ Pensa le jeune homme en regardant la blanche derrière lui. Effectivement, il connaissait sa peur quasiment phobique des aiguilles et comprenait mieux la panique de la jeune fille. D'un autre côté c'était pour sa santé, surtout avec les épidémies qui trainaient en ce moment. Tiraillé entre l'envie d'aider son amie à fuir, ayant lui-même horreur des vaccins il la comprenait, et l'envie de protéger sa santé, il prit la solution la plus sure pour elle, il s'écarta du passage. Unohana sourit tendis que la petite afficha un regard terrifiée.

\- Attrapez là ! Ordonna Isane.

Profitant de sa surprise les shinigami attrapèrent la jeune fille et l'emmenèrent en salle d'occultation. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de sens qui disait clairement, ''sale traitre je pensais que tu m'aiderais ! Je te déteste'', regard auquel il répondit de la même façon ''Je suis désolé, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça''.

\- Vous avez prit la bonne décision, capitaine Hitsugaya. Affirma Unohana.

Le jeune capitaine hocha vaguement la tête, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir laissée son amie. Avant que la capitaine ne disparaisse au détour du couloir qu'avaient emprunté ses hommes elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ha et capitaine Hitsugaya. Nous nous voyons le mois prochain pour un vaccin également. Je compte sur votre présence. Fit-elle avec un sourire effrayant, le mettant au défi de ne pas venir.

\- Oui… La femme acquiesça et disparue.

Le capitaine regretta d'avantage d'avoir livrée sa partenaire. Mais il avait fait ça pour son bien… Un long cri d'agonie résonna dans les murs de la 4ème division.

\- Non, par pitié ! Au secours ! Ha !

Ou pas…

* * *

Coucou chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ce drabble vous à plu !


	10. Drabble 9 : Meilleure amie

Drabble 9 : Meilleure amie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Rukia, Ichigo

Genre : Humour, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Judy Hobbs.

* * *

Pour elle, elle était unique, irremplaçable. Prétendre avoir une âme aussi belle, généreuse et sensible qu'elle était impossible. Elle était l'une de ces précieuses et rares pierres qui faisaient briller le monde. L'une de celles dont le physique brut protégeait le cœur pur et innocent qu'elle abritait de ce monde.

Dès le jour de leur rencontre, dès la première fois où leur regards s'étaient croisés, elle avait su. Elle savait que rien au monde ne les séparerait, rien, ni la tempête, ni la neige, ni le feu, ni personne. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, même la mort ne serait les séparer.

Leur regard ce jour là avait scellé leur destin, à eux deux. Il avait scellé leur amitié, éternelle et sans faille.

Maintenant elles faisaient tout ensemble, mangeaient, dormaient, jouaient, dansaient, travaillaient. Elles étaient inséparables.

Sur ces pensées la petite vice-capitaine de la 13ème division sourit, sourit à son amie, sa meilleure amie. Ce moment magique se volatilisa à l'arrivée fracassante d'Ichigo.

\- Rukia ! Quand tu auras fini avec ce lapin, tu viendras nous donner un coup de main avec cette invasion de Hollow !


	11. Drabble 10 : Nom d'un chien

Drabble 10 : Nom d'un chien !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Couple : Yashiro x Hitsugaya

Genre : Humour, family

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : un drabble de fairy tail.

* * *

Deux ans déjà qu'ils étaient mariés, et JAMAIS ils ne s'étaient disputés. Ils arrivaient toujours à se mettre d'accord, enfin… elle arrivait toujours à LE mettre d'accord. Bien sur ils discutaient pour prendre les meilleures décisions, ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais Dieu le nombre de choses qu'elle avait réussis à lui faire faire ! Aujourd'hui il était bien décidé de ne pas laisser faire, foi d'Hitsugaya sa femme ne l'emporterai pas !

Les femmes il commençait à connaitre, bien contre son gré d'ailleurs, entre Matsumoto, Hinamori, sa grand-mère et son ancienne coéquipière, aujourd'hui sa femme… Il n'était pas Kyoraku et heureusement, mais parfois il regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté ses conseils. Or, après réflexion, sa compagne n'avait rien à voir avec les autres femmes, il n'était pas objectif c'était un fait, et ce pour plusieurs raisons la première de par sa nature, évidement, elle était une okami-denshi. La seconde était son grade, elle était capitaine après tout ! Mais ça faisait aussi d'elle la femme la plus dangereuse qu'il connaisse… Il avait l'habitude et ce n'est pas ça qui allait le faire renoncer, ho que non ! Pas même les yeux suppliants de sa femme debout face à son bureau y arriveraient.

\- Tôshirô ! Tu pourrais au moins y réfléchir ! Gémit-elle.

\- C'est non, Yashiro.

\- Mais tu pourrais lui apprendre plein de choses !

\- Non, Yashiro. Répéta-t-il calmement.

\- Et cette bouille toute mignonne !

\- Yashiro. Soupira le capitaine.

\- Je suis sure qu'elle sera en admiration devant toi ! défendit-elle.

Le jeune homme regarda sa femme d'un air désabusé. Celle-ci n'en démordait pas, une flamme non, un incendie, brillait dans ses yeux vairons. Lui, les avaient toujours trouvés superbes. Il savait qu'elle ne voyait pas ça de la même façon, ceux-ci lui ayant créés diverses ennuis quand elle vivait à Rukongai, il avait connu la même chose alors il savait. Mais force de patience il avait su les lui faire aimer. Il y voyait topaze et améthyste, sa femme avait rit quand il le lui avait avoué.

\- Tôshirô. Reprit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Yashiro ? Répondit-il dans un soupir, s'adossant d'avantage à son siège.

\- Tu pourrais l'envisager, juste un instant ?

\- Même si je le fait, Yashiro, ma réponse est non.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs soupira, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi réfractaire que ça. Loin d'avoir abandonnée et aussi têtue que son mari elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- On a de la place à la maison et… on sera… une famille.

Famille, ce seul mot avait eu raison du capitaine de la 10ème division. Il s'était toujours battu pour protéger sa famille. La famille c'était ce qu'il chérissait et savait que ça avait la même valeur pour sa femme, parce qu'elle était une louve, parce qu'elle avait été seule aussi. Ce simple mot signifiait tout pour eux et elle venait de l'utiliser contre lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien contre ça. Ses yeux voyagèrent entre se que tenait sa femme dans ses bras et son air suppliant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir. La blanche sourit, elle savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Céda-t-il.

\- Yata ! Sautilla la jeune femme.

La capitaine tournoyait de joie, levant au-dessus d'elle ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras, ce qui était aussi le plus grand damne du capitaine de la 10ème division. Celui-ci se dit que ses résolutions étaient bien maigres, quoi qu'il fasse, il se faisait avoir. Les femmes sont dangereuses, voila se qu'il avait pensé. Il l'avait toujours su, déjà avec Matsumoto. Mais aujourd'hui sa femme l'avait eu pour quoi ? Pour un chien ! Tous ces stratagèmes pour une boule de poil blanche aux oreilles pointues !

Franchement, que ne ferait-il pas pour sa femme ?

* * *

Voili voulou ! A partir de maintenant je ne vais pas forcément suivre un ordre chronologique, je vais essayer mais ça dépend des idées qui viennent ! Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt !


	12. Drabble 11: Un jour sans

Drabble 11 : Un jour sans.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Tôshirô x Yashiro

Genre : Humour, romance, family.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : un bleu…

* * *

\- Aie ! Gémit une voix féminine.

\- Yashiro, attention à la porte. Fit simplement une voix masculine.

\- Je sais mais j'y peux rien. Se plaignit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en entrant dans le salon, se massant le bras droit.

\- Je devrais peut être mettre des bandes fluo sur les portes et les coins, tu ferais plus attention. Sourit le capitaine de la 10ème division avec amusement.

\- Très drôle Mr le comique ! Grogna sa compagne en se servant un thé, qu'elle renversa sur le sol. Non mais c'est pas possible ça ! Gronda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais cacha difficilement un rire contenu et un regard amusé. Après ces petites maladresses le couple fini par déjeuner, sans d'autres incidents, avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs bureaux respectifs.

La journée allait être très longue et Okami Yashiro s'en rendit bien compte quand elle entra dans son bureau : une énorme pile de document ornait son office et Hinamori se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber à la renverse se cognant la tête contre le parquet.

Houlà que ça allait être long… Pensa-t-elle dans un soupir.

Dans la journée la capitaine eut affaire à catastrophe sur catastrophe elle dû traiter toute une vague de paperasse oubliée par sa seconde et d'autres divisions, puis elle renversa à nouveau du thé, mais sur ses documents, devant les refaire. Ensuite elle se fit, littéralement, ensevelir sous un mont de papier… Elle n'en pouvait plus et pour couronner le tout elle rentra chez elle trempée jusqu'aux os, ayant glissé dans une flaque d'eau datant de la veille.

Quand son fiancé la vit rentrer dans cet état il fut tenter de rire mais il lui porta un regard emplit de compassion, néanmoins avec une pointe d'amusement. Il ouvrit les bras pour l'inciter à venir se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit.

\- J'en ai marre. Gémit-elle.

Son compagnon lui frotta doucement le dos, sa maladresse la rendait encore plus mignonne. Mais il fallait l'avouer, c'était un jour sans.


	13. Drabble 12 : La jalousie, un défaut ?

Drabble 12 : La jalousie, un défaut ? Vraiment ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro x Tôshirô

Genre : Romance, humour.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Un Otome game (je sais, je suis un peu trop fleur bleue !)

* * *

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller aussi fort, tu sais. Soupira Okami Yashiro, actuel capitaine de la 5ème division.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse autrement ? Grogna Toshiro Hitsugaya, actuel petit ami de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux immaculés et aux yeux vairons, améthyste et ciel.

Seul un nouveau soupir lui répondit. Tous deux sortaient d'une soirée organisée par des familles nobles du Seireitei. En tant que capitaines ils devaient y être présents, pour des raisons principalement politiques, marquant l'entente entre les familles de haute noblesse et les shinigamis.

Il faisait était tard et les deux blancs marchaient silencieusement dans les allées vides du Seireitei. Il neigeait ce soir là et les shinigami restaient chez eux ou sortaient dans les bars pour faire la fête.

\- C'était un noble quand même. Reprit la blanche, à l'apparence d'une jeune femme de vingt ans et d'un mètre soixante dix.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Répondit son compagnon, du même âge physique et d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte du problème. Fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Et je pense que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance, j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser seule. Accusa-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le figer dans la glace !

\- Bien sur que si ! Cet imbécile te draguait ! S'exclama le blanc, indigné. En plus tout le monde sait que l'on sort ensemble, les nobles ne manque pas de toupet ! Gronda-t-il.

La capitaine resta silencieuse un moment, elle était heureuse que son petit ami tienne à elle à ce point. Il était jaloux. Elle en aurait été vraiment flattée s'il n'avait pas congelé un noble… Il risquait d'avoir des problèmes, capitaine ou pas. Si il l'avait laissée faire aussi… Elle aurait remit cet homme à sa place dans les règles de l'art et sans violence, mais il avait fallu qu'il rejoue la carte du petit ami surprotecteur…

\- Yashiro. Interpela-t-il, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Épouse-moi.

La jeune femme resta pantoise, celle-là elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Elle rit doucement et sourit en hochant la tête. Son compagnon soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait dit, enfin. Il sourit également et s'approcha de sa petite amie, l'embrassant amoureusement. Ce soir là, la jalousie les avait liés à jamais.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Pas banale comme demande en mariage hein ? C'était le but ! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente je vais sortir un nouveau drabble tout de suite !


	14. Drabble 13: Pauvre capitaine !

Drabble 13 : Pauvre capitaine !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Matsumoto, Hitsugaya

Genre : Amitié, famille

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Heu… bonne question !

* * *

Il faisait beau ce matin là et tout annonçait une excellente journée, ne faisait que l'annoncer…

Matsumoto Rangiku était fière, pour une fois elle arrivait tôt au bureau (vers 9h45, un exploit en soi). Elle sautillait d'excitation à l'idée de voir le visage étonné de son capitaine adoré. Et surtout de recevoir un compliment de sa part.

Ha son capitaine ! Elle l'aimait ! Elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille, un frère par exemple. Elle se rappelait avec nostalgie l'époque où il n'était que le troisième siège de sa division, puis quand il est devenu capitaine… Aujourd'hui c'était un jeune adulte d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq bienveillant et charismatique. Il avait changé son capitaine et c'était surement dû à sa, récemment, fiancée, Okami Yashiro. Elle était très belle et intelligente elle aussi, le mètre soixante-dix et une longue chevelure de neige, des yeux magnifiques... Elle était la femme idéale pour son capitaine, aucun doute là-dessus, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle se souvenait bien de cette petite fille solitaire mais attentive et déterminée. Aujourd'hui elle était pleine de joie de vivre, de douceur et de bienveillance.

Cependant la bonne humeur de la rousse commença à flétrir quand elle arriva dans les bureaux de sa division, tous semblaient inquiets. Troublée, elle interrogea un de ses subordonnés.

\- Vous devriez aller voir le capitaine. Répondit le shinigami.

La rousse hocha la tête et se dirigea fermement vers l'office qu'elle partageait avec son supérieur. En faisant glisser la porte en bois elle senti un vent froid lui passer sur le corps. Avant ce n'était pas rare que ça arrive, particulièrement quand son taicho était énervé mais ça n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années, lui qui était devenu jovial et souriant… Elle entra d'un pas hésitant, voyant son capitaine la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur son bureau. Elle toussota pour annoncer sa présence et s'avança vers son supérieur, qui leva la tête vers elle. Il avait un visage anxieux et tourmenté, on allait libérer Aizen ou quoi ?

\- Taicho ?

Le jeune homme soupira et laissa la température remonter dans la pièce. Il lui sourit tristement et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matsumoto ? Tu es tombée du lit ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle taicho, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Seul le silence et un regard désespéré lui répondit.

\- Ne tirez pas cette tête de six pieds de long, quel est le problème ? Vous vous êtes disputé avec Yashiro-chan ? Mon dieu ! Vous n'allez pas vous séparer tout de même ?!

Le blanc ne su que dire, sa seconde avait vraiment une imagination débordante. Il soupira et roula des yeux.

\- Du tout. Mais Yashiro veut qu'on aille voir Moro.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, la rousse comprenait mieux le problème, Moro. Il s'agissait d'une louve de plus de trois mètres de haut au pelage blanc, ancienne divinité. Aussi connue comme étant la grand-mère d'Okami Yashiro, fiancée d'Hitsugaya Tôshirô. Elle était bien le plus gros problème du capitaine à cet instant. Il l'avait déjà rencontré en tant que partenaire de la blanche et il avait failli être dévoré, alors en tant que fiancé…

\- Pauvre capitaine !

Un long soupir lui répondit.

* * *

Voilà ! Pour vous aider Moro est aussi la mère louve dans Princesse mononoke, je me suis inspirée d'elle. Le prochain Drabble se nommera ''Chez soi'' ! A très bientôt !


	15. Drabble 14 : Chez soi

Drabble 14 : Chez soi

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Tôshirô, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Hinamori, Matsumoto...

Genre : Famille, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Un carton… Parfois faut pas chercher loin !

* * *

Depuis un long moment Hitsugaya Tôshirô et sa fiancée, Okami Yashiro, avaient décidés de vivre ensemble, certes, mais où ? Aller dans les quartiers privés de l'un ou l'autre reviendrait à en éloigner un de son lieu de travail, mais un capitaine devait toujours être disponible rapidement… La décision fut donc prise, ils achetèrent une maison entre les deux divisions. Le coin était tranquille, la maison, de style traditionnel, se trouvait près d'une petite clairière et d'une forêt, le cadre idéal pour le couple qui ne demandait qu'un peu de paix et de calme. Mais voilà, pour habiter la maison il fallait d'abord déménager et emménager, ce qui se révéla bien plus compliqué que prévu…

\- Attention à la table ! Ichigo, Renji ! Gronda la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Désolés ! Gémirent-ils.

\- Matsumoto, arrête de boire et aide moi avec ce fichu carton ! Soupira le blanc.

\- Désolé taicho mais fallait pas laisser trainer une bouteille de saké ! Rit-elle.

Un soupir désespéré lui répondit, elle était incorrigible. Mais le capitaine était reconnaissant à ses proches, à lui et sa compagne, de venir les aider. L'appartement de la capitaine était vide, elle restait souvent chez son fiancé alors elle n'avait plus grand-chose chez elle, ce fut rapide, à contrario celui du capitaine de la 10ème division était, du coup, plus encombré. Un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la cuisine, tous se tournèrent vers la vice-capitaine de la 5ème division, en charge de la dite pièce.

\- Hinamori ! Gronda le couple d'une même voix.

\- Je suis désolée !

\- C'est la quatrième assiette que tu fais tomber ! Sans parler des verres. Fait attention ! S'exaspéra Hitsugaya.

\- Pardon ! Gémit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

\- Tu es sur que tu ne le fait pas exprès pour nous obliger à en racheter des neufs ? S'amusa Okami.

\- Non, je te jure Ya-chan ! Le groupe rit avant de reprendre leurs tâches respectives.

\- Yashiro-chan, dans quelle pièce faut-il apporter ce carton ? Demanda Rukia.

\- Heu… Chambre d'ami.

\- Une minute on n'avait pas dit la notre, de chambre ? Intervint Hitsugaya, perplexe.

\- Non, chambre d'ami.

\- Tu es sure là ?

\- Parfaitement. Fit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai un doute.

\- Dit donc les deux, décidez-vous ! Il est lourd ce carton ! Râla Ichigo, qui était venu aider Rukia à porter le dit carton.

\- Chambre d'ami.

\- Notre chambre.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel le couple se défia du regard, c'était à celui qui serait le plus têtu. Après quelques minutes un grand bruit de fracas parvint de la cuisine.

\- Hinamori ! Grondèrent les shinigami.

\- Pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Bon et le carton ? Reprit Rukia.

\- Bureau. Firent les deux capitaines.

Les shinigami se regardèrent, éberlués. Sans un mot le couple avait eut la même idée, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble sans doute possible. C'est avec un soupir d'exaspération que les shinigami reprirent leur labeur. Un peu plus tard il ne restait finalement que quelques cartons, enfin ils arrivaient au bout de ce déménagement infernal !

* * *

Voilà ! Je pensais depuis un moment à faire quelque chose comme ça, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! A très bientôt dans le prochain drabble : ''Horoscope conjugal''


	16. Drabble 15 : Horoscope conjugal

Drabble 15 : Horoscope conjugal

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Tôshirô, Matsumoto

Genre : Humour, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Tout est dans le titre !

* * *

\- Taicho ! S'exclama Matsumoto en se redressant du canapé dans lequel elle était allongée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Soupira-t-il sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Votre anniversaire, c'est bien le 20 décembre ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi ? Hésita-t-il avec un regard soupçonneux

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça taicho ! Et celui de Ya-chan, c'est le 31 ?

\- Oui… C'est quoi encore ce bouquin entre tes mains ?

\- Vous allez voir ! C'est de l'astrologie, une science des humains, ça prédit l'avenir.

\- Prédire l'avenir, n'importe quoi. Soupira le blanc.

\- Alors, 20 décembre c'est sagittaire et le 31 c'est capricorne… Fit-elle en tournant les pages de son livre. Ha ! Trouvé ! Alors… ça alors ! C'est vraiment réaliste ce truc !

\- Matsumoto, de quoi tu parles encore ?

\- De l'horoscope taicho ! Celui-là est fait spécialement pour les couples ! Vous voulez que je vous lise le votre, à vous et Ya-chan ?

\- Même si je refuse tu le feras de toute façon. Soupira-t-il.

La rousse sourit et commença sa lecture.

\- ''Ces sujets sont tout à fait capables de former un couple uni et durable, au sein duquel la femme capricorne apportera optimisme, enthousiasme et joie et vivre, tandis que l'homme sagittaire, déterminé et ambitieux, se consacrera à sa carrière, afin d'obtenir la situation sociale et financière qu'il juge digne de lui et de son couple.'' C'est bien mon taicho ça, rit-elle.

\- Tais-toi, grommela-t-il. Je ne suis pas si ambitieux que ça.

La rouquine sourit avec amusement, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle reprit.

\- ''En fait, les rapports sont assez difficiles entre ces partenaires, car l'un est gouverné par l'élément Terre et l'autre par l'élément Feu. Cependant, la nature optimiste de la femme, heureusement, compense et complète le pessimisme profond de son compagnon.'' Héhé, Taicho, c'est vrai ça, vous êtes assez terre à terre. S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Terre à terre ne veut pas forcément dire pessimiste. Grogna-t-il.

\- Bien sur, bien sur. Rit-elle. En tout cas c'est vrai que Ya-chan est assez optimiste et que vous vous complétez bien. Sourit-elle. Quoi qu'avant elle était assez terre à terre elle aussi… Bon, je reprends.

''Les partenaires peuvent se respecter et se faire confiance l'un à l'autre. Leur attachement et leur loyauté l'un envers l'autre se révèlent particulièrement forts en temps de crise ou d'épreuve.'' Ça c'est prouvé encore et encore, hein taicho ?

\- Fiche moi la paix.

La rousse reprit avec enthousiasme, embarrasser son capitaine était toujours l'une de ses activités favorites. Et en plus elle arrivait à la meilleure partie. Elle n'avait pas fini de s'amuser.

\- '' La femme capricorne recherche auprès de son partenaire une sécurité émotionnelle, et elle a toute chance de la trouver auprès de l'homme Sagittaire. Elle appréciera la galanterie de ce dernier ainsi que ses manières convenables, presque trop discrètes. Dans ce que certains prennent pour de la froideur et de la distance chez le sagittaire, elle y verra de la bonne éducation, de la considération et un certain respect d'autrui.'' Hoho, Taicho ! Rit-elle de nouveau. C'est trop mignon ça !

Le jeune homme se contenta de grogner, le visage rougissant d'embarras. La rousse s'avait qu'il était surement un peu flatté d'entendre ça mais la gêne devait vraiment être plus forte, il était trop mignon son capitaine.

\- ''L'homme sagittaire quant à lui, sera attiré par cette femme cordiale, enjouée, épanouie et dépourvue d'hypocrisie. L'homme Sagittaire est séduit par cette femme qui lui semble si douce et si féminine.'' Tout à fait Ya-chan, sacré taicho ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- La ferme. Gronda-t-il, rouge d'embarras.

La vice-capitaine rit grassement avant de continuer, elle s'amusait vraiment de plus en plus.

\- ''En fait, si la Capricorne est calme et réservée, il ne doit pas en conclure pour autant qu'elle sera docile et obéissante. Ce serait une grave erreur. Cette femme est tout sauf docile ; elle est au contraire autoritaire et ne déteste pas commander. L'homme Sagittaire doit prendre garde, car il lui arrivera d'être maladroit et de blesser sa compagne avec des propos trop catégoriques ou des termes trop crus. Les méchancetés même involontaires laissent chez elle une cicatrice que sa pudeur empêchera de montrer.'' Taicho ! J'espère que vous n'avez rien dit de blessant à Ya-chan ! Fit-elle avec un regard faussement sévère, que son capitaine balaya d'un geste de la main.

Elle secoua la tête, son capitaine était peut-être maladroit par moment mais il savait reconnaître ses tords. D'un autre côté il était vrai que Yashiro ne montrait pas ses faiblesses facilement… Enfin.

\- ''Il saura vite déceler sous la froideur apparente de l'autre un profond sentiment de solitude et une vive sensibilité qui lui donneront envie de la protéger et de l'aimer.'' Ha taicho ! Soupira-t-elle d'aise, vous êtes un romantique caché !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Vociféra-t-il en cachant sa gêne dans sa paperasse, refusant de regarder sa seconde.

Mais la rousse était comblée, elle savait bien que son capitaine était comme ça, il avait vu dans la jeune Yashiro une longue solitude, semblable à la sienne, et avait décidé de la protéger, pour finalement l'aimer. Leur histoire ressemblait effectivement à ça. Avec le temps chacun avait changé et s'était ouvert, ils n'étaient plus seuls et Matsumoto, comme bien d'autres, en était très heureuse.

Son regard tomba alors sur une petite note à la fin de la page, qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

\- ''Attention cependant ! Si l'un et l'autre savent pardonner, aucun des deux ne sait vraiment présenter des excuses, et c'est pourtant bien utile pour chasser les nuages qui de temps en temps obscurcissent les meilleures ententes.''

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant son capitaine, qui évitait soigneusement son regard. C'est vrai que c'était aussi un bon couple de têtu. Elle secoua la tête dans un soupir, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

\- Matsumoto.

\- Oui ?

\- Travaille.

\- Oui taicho. Fit-elle avec un petit rire.

Ha elle l'aimait son capitaine, qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit.

* * *

Voici donc ce petit horoscope ! J'avais cette idée depuis un certain temps mais c'est une petite chronique apparaissant dans ''Bleach official bootleg'' qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Sur ce, à très bientôt dans le 16ème drabble : '' Papa poule'', dont l'idée me vient directement de Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, que je remercie chaleureusement !


	17. Drabble 16 : Papa poule

Drabble 16 : Papa poule

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Tôshiro, Ukitake

Genre : Humour, Famille

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Merci beaucoup à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 pour l'idée ! (J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir !)

* * *

\- Hitsugaya-kun ?Puis-je avoir un moment ? Tonna la voix d'Ukitake derrière la porte du bureau du 10ème capitaine.

\- Bien sur, entre. Acquiesça le jeune homme.

Le plus âgé sourit et s'installa sur l'un des deux canapés présents dans la pièce. Le jeune capitaine lui offrit un thé et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Que me doit cette visite ? Ukitake.

Le capitaine but une gorgée de sa boisson et la posa tranquillement sur la table basse avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Ça fait un moment que je pensais venir te voir à ce sujet. Avoua-t-il.

Le jeune capitaine hocha simplement la tête, étonné de l'attitude cérémonieuse de son ainé. Le problème devait être sérieux.

\- Je me disais qu'il était temps de t'en parler, d'en parler d'homme à homme. Que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu le moment venu.

Cette fois le jeune tendo commença à s'inquiéter, jamais Ukitake n'avait agit comme ça avec lui. Des dizaines de scénarios catastrophes traversèrent son esprit, quelqu'un avait eut un accident ? Hinamori était de nouveau hospitalisée ? Yashiro était gravement blessée ? Matsumoto avait eut un accident ? Pire, on allait libérer Aizen ?

\- Hitsugaya-kun, reprit le capitaine, sortant son collègue de ses pensées.

\- Heu… oui ?

\- Il faut prendre soin des femmes tu sais.

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-il, abasourdit.

\- Étant en couple avec Ya-chan tu as des responsabilités, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Uki…

\- Il faut les protéger. Coupa-t-il. On ne lève pas la main sur une femme ! Je sais que tu as toujours été entouré de femmes, je ne suis pas inquiet de ce côté-là. Fit-il en hochant la tête à ses propos.

\- Heu… Ukitake… Hésita le jeune homme, commençant à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait suivre.

Pourquoi venait-il lui parler de ça ?

\- Tu sais, Ya-chan peut sembler très forte mais au fond, elle est fragile, tu dois prendre soin d'elle, être attentif. Oui, c'est ce qu'attendent les femmes, que leur compagnon soit attentif, bienveillant et aimant. Acquiesça-t-il.

Désespéré de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit le plus jeune ne tenta plus rien, laissant l'ainé dire ce qu'il avait à dire, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

\- Ho bien sur il faut être ferme parfois, je sais que Ya-chan peut être autoritaire et effrayante parfois. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser submerger ! Ne la laisse pas te mener par le bout du nez !

C'est un peu tard, il n'avait pas idée de ce sa compagne avait réussi à lui faire faire jusqu'à présent. Le mettre à un instrument de musique était un exemple parmi bien d'autres… Cela dit il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de se laisser dominer, il avait sa fierté quand même. Il reporta son attention sur Ukitake, continuant son monologue sans se soucier de l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

\- Et puis il faut faire attention à vos fréquentations ! Ajouta-t-il vivement.

Nos fréquentations ? Il commençait à aller un peu loin…

\- Ya-chan est une belle jeune fille et tu es un beau garçon aussi, la jalousie Tôshirô ! La jalousie ! Il faut faire attention !

Certes. Il n'allait pas vraiment le contredire à ce sujet, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de voir sa petite amie aussi proche d'Hisagi la semaine passée, même si ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais s'ils ne pouvaient plus fréquenter personne à cause de ça là ça devenait un problème de confiance, et il avait tout à fait confiance en sa compagne. Elle était une louve après tout et les loups sont monogame, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là, même si il lui arrivait de se laisser emporter un peu…

\- Ho bien sur il ne faut pas trop la brider !

Sans rire ? Ça il le savait mieux que personne. Essayez de mettre un collier à un loup et vous en payez les conséquences. Yashiro était bien loin d'être une personne que l'on pouvait brider ou manipuler, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Mais surtout elle connaissait ses limites et celles à ne pas dépasser, que ce soit dans leur couple ou dans le reste de leur vie, elle était quand même arrangeante et savait faire la part des choses. Soudain Ukitake se fit silencieux, ce qui ramena l'attention du capitaine sur lui.

\- Hitsugaya-kun. Fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut se protéger.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il, ébahi.

\- C'est le plus important, vous êtes jeunes et impétueux, dans le feu de l'instant on peut oublier mais après… les conséquences… Commença-t-il, dramatique.

\- Heu… Ukitake…

\- Je ne veux pas être grand père tout de suite Tôshirô ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Je veux être grand père, bien sur ! Je rêve d'une jolie ribambelle de bambins aux cheveux blancs et riant joyeusement dans mon jardin ! Mais pas tout de suite ! Vous êtes trop jeune ! Je me dois de mettre mes souhaits de côté pour vous préserver ! Tu comprends Tôshirô ?

\- Bien sur, soupira-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Je sais que Ya-chan est une jolie jeune fille et en tant qu'homme on a des pulsions mais il faut aussi penser a…

Il mourrait de honte, littéralement. Qu'Ukitake vienne lui parler des relations homme femme d'accord, et encore, mais qu'il enchaine avec ça… Il vivait un véritable calvaire ! Des cours à ce sujet il en avait mangé avec Matsumoto, il avait saisi ! Et puis Yashiro et lui étaient loin d'être stupides et irresponsables. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi Ukitake devait-il jouer au père poule !?

* * *

Bon voilà ! J'ai eu quelques difficultés il faut bien l'admettre, se mettre dans la peau d'un homme quand on est une femme est un peu compliqué ! Mais bon, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées, ça aide toujours ! En tout cas un grand merci à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 pour l'idée qui a fait naître ce drabble et qui m'a également aidé à faire le suivant dans la foulée. Le prochain drabble se nommera ''Chacun son tour'', à bientôt !


	18. Drabble 17 : Chacun son tour

Drabble 17 : Chacun son tour.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Kyoraku, Unohana.

Genre : Humour, Famille

Rating : K

D'où vient l'inspiration ?: Idem que pour le drabble précédent.

* * *

Cet après midi là Okami Yashiro, capitaine de la 5ème division, eut la surprise de trouver le capitaine Kyoraku et le capitaine Unohana debout devant la porte de son bureau. Bien que surprise de cette visite inattendue, elle les fit entrer et les invita à s'installer dans la pièce adjacente à son bureau, la salle de thé. Elle leur offrir une infusion, refusant catégoriquement de servir du saké à son ancien capitaine, qu'elle considérait comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eut.

\- Alors ? Sourit-elle, pourquoi cette visite impromptue ?

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent avant qu'Unohana ne commence.

\- Yashiro-chan, nous pensions discuter avec toi depuis un certain temps. Et l'annonce récente de ta relation avec Hitsugaya-taicho nous à conforté dans cette idée.

Quel rapport avec Tôshirô ? Pensa distraitement la jeune fille, un peu étonnée de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

\- Il y a un problème avec Tôshirô ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Non, non ! Rassura la capitaine. Rien de grave.

\- On s'est juste dit que c'était le bon moment pour en parler. Renchérit Kyoraku.

\- Mais parler de quoi ? S'impatienta la jeune fille.

Les deux ainés se regardèrent de nouveau, ne sachant par où commencer. Kyoraku avait eut l'idée de cette discussion mais ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour expliquer… certaines choses à celle qu'il voyait comme une fille, il avait quémandé l'aide d'Unohana, qui avait plus qu'approuvé l'idée de sa présence.

Devant l'hésitation de ses ainés la blanche commença à prendre peur, que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave pour qu'ils viennent à deux ? Tôshirô avait eut un accident ? Ils avaient dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec lui… Hinamori ? Non, elle l'avait vu il y a moins d'une heure. Alors quoi ? Moro avait décidée d'attaquer le seireitei parce qu'elle sortait avec un shinigami ? Non, elle avait promis de ne rien faire… Alors quoi ?

\- Nous voulons te parler des hommes. Soupira Kyoraku.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Plus précisément des relations homme/femme. Ajouta Unohana.

\- Mais…

Un seul regard de la capitaine de la 4ème division suffit à la dissuader de continuer. Elle se tue et les laissa continuer, éberluée.

\- Tu sais Ya-chan, les hommes peuvent être maladroits et carrément stupides quand ils sont amoureux. Expliqua Kyoraku avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça son amie,

\- Parfois on agit sans réfléchir, on ne pense qu'avec…

\- Kyoraku ! Vociféra Unohana, outrée.

\- Je plaisante ! Rit-il difficilement. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

\- Les hommes sont dangereux. Coupa Unohana.

\- Hein ? S'étonna la petite blanche, un peu désemparée.

\- Retsu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tous les hommes ne sont pas des pervers ! Défendit le capitaine.

\- Yashiro-chan, reprit la capitaine, je sais qu'Hitsugaya-taicho est un homme de confiance mais ils sont tous les même, ne le laisse pas te mettre la pression pour…

\- Retsu ! Tôshirô ne ferai jamais ça enfin !

Bien qu'elle ait voulue intervenir pour soutenir son petit ami elle s'abstint, laissant les deux ainés se disputer. Elle avait une entière confiance en Tôshirô et le connaissait très bien, elle savait qu'il ne l'obligerait jamais à faire quelque chose dont-elle n'ait pas envie. Il était très attentionné et attentif. Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, elle n'est pas prête de changer son point de vue.

\- Yashiro, reprit la capitaine, tout ce qu'on essaye de te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas te mettre la pression. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas te forcer pour faire plaisir à Hitsugaya-kun, il le remarquera de toute façon. Expliqua-t-elle doucement. Mais surtout ne te laisse pas marcher dessus, pour quoi que ce soit ! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Retsu ! Tôshirô n'a pas à se laisser faire non plus ! Une femme doit savoir se montrer conciliante !

\- Quoi ? Mais les hommes aussi ! Quel est donc cette façon machiste de voir les femmes ? Fit-elle d'une aura noire.

\- Mais non, Retsu… gémit-il, effrayé. Ce que je veux dire…

Ils se disputaient encore… A quoi cela servait-il de venir la voir pour discuter de ce genre de sujets s'ils n'étaient même pas d'accord entre eux ? En même temps deux extrêmes comme eux… Un séducteur invétéré et une féministe… Pour elle un bon couple devait être égal et équilibré, il n'était pas question de dominant et dominé… Même les okami-denshi pensant le contraire se faisaient rare, c'est dire… Et là elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

\- Qui plus est, ce n'est pas le plus important. Reprit Kyoraku, sous le regard protestataire de sa camarade à la tresse.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Qu'on en finisse… Soupira-t-elle, murmurant les derniers mots.

\- Il faut se protéger ! Firent les deux capitaines en cœur.

La petite blanche en perdit ses mots, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui Ya-chan, c'est très très important, dans le vif de l'instant on oublie mais après les conséquences… Fit Unohana.

\- Je ne veux pas être grand père tout de suite ! Pleurnicha le brun. Je suis trop jeune pour être appelé papi !

Trop jeune, mais bien sur. A son âge certains sont grand-pères depuis belle lurette. Pensa lacement la blanche.

\- Pense bien à toi Ya-chan, les garçons agissent par pulsion ! Protège-toi d'abord ! Ne compte pas sur eux ! Je vais te prescrire une pilule meilleure que celle que tu as tiens…

\- Retsu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! On peut réfléchir aussi ! Se vexa le capitaine.

Et c'est reparti. Qu'elle avait honte. Parler de ce genre de choses avec Unohana d'accord, mais à la quatrième division ! Pas dans son bureau avec la présence du capitaine Kyoraku ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, si ils continuaient elle ne répondait plus de rien…

\- Je ne fais que prévenir notre innocente jeune amie des dangers que vous représentez.

\- Mais on n'est pas des monstres ! Les femmes sont tout aussi dangereuses si tu veux mon avis !

\- Ça suffit ! Vociféra la blanche, faisant taire les deux capitaines. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux ! Dehors !

\- Mais Ya-chan… Plaidèrent-ils.

\- Dehors ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Son aura était si noire que les capitaines eurent l'impression qu'un démon loup apparaissait derrière elle, prêt à se jeter sur eux. Et même l'effrayante Unohana ne préféra pas insister. Les deux capitaines disparurent d'un coup de vent. Enfin seule la petite blanche croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une veine palpitante sur son front.

\- Par lupus, ils ont perdu la tête ou quoi ? Franchement. Grogna-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit drabble ! Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente je vais vous poster un nouveau drabble illico !


	19. Drabble 18 : Vieillir

Drabble 18 : Vieillir...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Unohana, Komamura

Genre : Humour.

Rating : K

* * *

Depuis quelques temps il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Les odeurs semblaient moins ténues, les sons plus feutrés. Un loup comme lui ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué ça. Mais le pire fut sa vision. Tout devenait de plus en plus petit, de plus en plus flou. Quelle déchéance pour un fier et noble loup comme lui. Paniqué à l'idée de perdre la vue il alla consulter le capitaine Unohana. Après une batterie de tests ils se rassirent autour du bureau de la 4ème capitaine. Son air grave inquiéta le capitaine Komamura.

\- S'il vous plait, capitaine Unohana, dites moi ce qu'il en est. Plaida-t-il.

Elle soupira et prit un air solennel.

\- Capitaine Komamura, commença-t-elle doucement, vous êtes presbyte.

* * *

Bon, celui-ci est très court je veux bien l'admettre, mais bon ! Le prochain drabble en est un qu'il me tarde de poster, il se nomme ''Le plus beau jour de notre vie'' il sera suivi d'un autre drabble, plus court, nommé ''La plage''. A bientôt !


	20. Drabble 19: Plus beau jour de notre vie

Drabble 19 : Le plus beau jour de notre vie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Tôshirô, ichigo, Renji, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Isshin, Rangiku.

Genre : famille, romance, amitié

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : ben… ce qui fait rêver toutes les femmes, pardi !

* * *

Tôshirô Hitsugaya n'était pas un homme stressé, et dieu soi lié qu'il ne le soi pas, surtout dans cette situation, autrement il aurait fait une syncope depuis longtemps. Mais là il doutait de lui, tournant comme un lion en cage depuis une heure sous les yeux effarés et amusé de ses amis et ainés. Il avait peur, disons plutôt qu'il appréhendait. Ho ça il ne regrettait pas, jamais de la vie, il était trop heureux pour ça. Mais la boule qu'il avait à l'estomac ne le quittait pas, saletée…

Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie allait se jouer dans quelques minutes, ce n'était pas faux en soi mais…

\- Calme toi Hitsugaya-kun, sourit Ukitake, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire comme ça. Rassura-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ! C'est pas comme si elle allait s'enfuir après tout. Ajouta Kyoraku.

\- Je sais ça… Marmonna-t-il.

\- Ba mon vieux, soupira Ichigo, si on m'avait dit que je te verrai dans un état pareil un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Rit-il.

\- J'ai hâte de t'y voir toi, je t'assure que je vais pas te louper ! Répliqua le blanc.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà qu'on te perde pas aujourd'hui. S'amusa le roux.

\- Laisse le tranquille Ichigo, tu seras encore moins bien quand ce sera ton tour ! Se moqua Renji.

\- Non mais regarde qui parle !

Alors qu'une énième dispute éclatait Hitsugaya se permit un sourire, ça avait au moins eut le mérite de le détendre un peu. C'est Isshin Shiba, aussi connu comme Isshin Kurosaki, qui vint séparer les deux zouaves et qui se dirigea vers son ancien lieutenant.

\- Détend toi shiro ! Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal, respire un bon coup et c'est parti ! C'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie, non ? Sourit-il.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Admit le blanc avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne vas pas te défiler ?

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- Bien ! Rit l'ancien capitaine en tapant dans le dos du jeune homme.

On frappa à la porte, le blanc se tendit à nouveau, et on vit Matsumoto entrer.

\- On peut y aller ! Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Son capitaine inspira un bon coup et sorti de la salle, suivi de ses acolytes. Le blanc ne prit véritablement conscience de ce qu'il vivait que quand il vit entrer sa future épouse, accompagnée de Kyoraku (qu'elle considérait comme son père). Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche en style kimono, ses épaules étaient dénudées, un obi rouge marquait sa taille et une fine ouverture au niveau de la cuisse droite égaillait la tenue, sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux… un magnifique chignon déstructuré avec de beaux ornement fleuris. Elle était belle, un ange… Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal ? C'était leur mariage, le plus beau jour de leur vie.

* * *

Bon, voilà ! Je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais pu aborder ce sujet autrement. Je suis assez contente de moi ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et à très bientôt dans le prochain drabble, ''la plage'' !


	21. Drabble 20: La plage

Drabble 20 : La plage

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro.

Genre : Famille.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Les vacances.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro n'aime pas la chaleur, pour tous c'est devenue une vérité générale. Il s'irritait plus facilement au contact de la chaleur, le pire étant pendant l'été.

A cette période toute sa division, ainsi que les personnes assez saintes d'esprit, l'évitait. Il se souvenait encore de cet été particulièrement chaud où il arrivait à peine à faire sa paperasse. Il voyait les lignes de ses papiers danser devant ses yeux et n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, dormir. Ce jour là il n'avait plus la force de rien, même pas d'enguirlander Matsumoto qui avait profité de sa faiblesse pour filer en vitesse.

Même si ça le rebutait, ce jour là il fit ce qu'il s'était promit de ne jamais faire, il utilisa Hyorinmaru pour geler son bureau. Il détestait utiliser son sabre pour ça, mais si il ne l'avait pas fait… il préférait ne pas penser au résultat.

Bien sur toute sa division avait essayé d'en profiter, mais en réponse à ça il avait tellement baissé la température qu'ils avaient dû fuir pour ne pas avoir de gelures. Les seules personnes autorisées à rester furent Matsumoto, ce qui la fit étonnement réapparaitre (sans pour autant faire son travail), Rukia Kuchiki, parce qu'il savait qu'elle supportait tout aussi mal la chaleur que lui (il compatissait) et enfin Yashiro, sa partenaire et petite amie. Évidement les personnes en relation avec le travail pouvaient faire un passage éclair.

Ce jour là avait donc accru sa haine pour la chaleur. Pourtant aujourd'hui il commençait à revoir sa décision.

En face de lui, Yashiro, sa femme, portant un joli bikini noir et argent, jouait gaiment dans l'eau avec leurs enfants. Il observa d'un œil bienveillant sa famille jouer au bord de la plage, pendant qu'il restait au frai sous son parasol.

Bientôt sa femme et ses enfants lui firent de grands signes, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Il haussa un sourcil puis sourit avant de se lever.

Finalement il aimait bien la chaleur, enfin… surtout la plage.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois ! Le prochain drabble se nommera ''Mal de mer'' et sera suivi d'un drabble nommé ''Vieillir ?'' A très bientôt à tous et n'hésitez pas à me communiquer des idées si vous en avez !


	22. Drabble 21: Mal de mer

Drabble 21 : Mal de mer

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro

Genre :

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Un tour en bateau.

* * *

Cette semaine le tout jeune couple de capitaines des divisions 5 et 10 avaient décidés de passer leurs premières vacances à deux. Pour l'occasion ils avaient décidés de faire un tour sur un joli bateau de plaisance. On était au début du printemps, aussi il y avait peu de monde sur l'embarcation, mais le temps était clair. Tout semblait parfait, jusqu'à ce que la croisière ne vire au cauchemar pour l'un d'entre eux. En effet, elle senti la tête lui tourner, son estomac se nouer… Bientôt elle ne pu plus rester debout, obligée de s'allonger contre le métal froid du bateau.

Contre toute attente, Okami Yashiro, capitaine de la 5ème division et okami denshi alpha, avait le mal de mer.

* * *

Ce drabble est un peu court mais un second va suivre !


	23. Drabble 22: Vieillir ?

Drabble 22 : Vieillir ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Ukitake, personnage surprise.

Genre : Famille, humour.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Une paire de lunette pour la presbytie.

* * *

\- Bonjour papi shiro ! Fit joyeusement une petite fille aux courts cheveux blancs comme neige et aux yeux turquoise.

\- Papi ? S'étonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça tu sais. Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ba… Tu es plus vieux que papa et maman, et plus que tatie Rukia ou tante Ran, donc tu es vieux, non ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ukitake en resta bouche bée, ne sachant que lui répondre. En soi, ce n'était pas faux… Il était plus vieux que ses parents ou ses oncles et tantes… La vérité était bien cruelle, il vieillissait…

Au loin il cru entendre des rires étouffés.

* * *

Chapitre aussi court que le précédent et je m'en excuse. Le prochain drabble sera beaucoup plus long et se nommera ''Un problème ? Vraiment ?''


	24. Drabble 23: Un problème ? Vraiment ?

Drabble 23 : Un problème ? Vraiment ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro x Yashiro

Genre : Romance, famille.

Rating : T

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Le même problème auquel Toshiro va devoir faire face.

* * *

\- Toshiro Hitsugaya ! Hurla la femme de ce dernier.

Ouille. Fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Généralement quand sa femme utilisait son nom complet, ce n'était jamais de bonne augure.

\- Oui ? Il… Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, effrayé par l'aura noire de sa femme entrant dans le salon.

\- Un problème dis-tu ? Je me demande tiens. Gronda-t-elle. Tu es sur de ne pas voir ?

\- Heu… Hésita-t-il. Non…

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fusillant son mari du regard. Il déglutit. Elle ne se mettait pas souvent en colère et quand ça arrivait, il préférait faire profil bas. Non pas qu'il avait peur de sa femme, non non, mais la première fois où elle s'était mise véritablement en colère contre lui disons… que ça c'était très mal passé pour lui. Il avait perdu des plumes ce jour là, enfin trois côtes plus précisément. Du coup, il était méfiant.

\- Le problème, commença-t-elle d'une voix retenue, c'est le nombre de fois où j'ai bien pu te demander de ne pas mélanger les couleurs sombres et claires pour le linge ! ça déteint ! A cause de toi je vais devoir me racheter des sous vêtements !

Le jeune homme la regarda avec incrédulité. Elle était réellement en colère pour… pour ça ? Il cligna des yeux, toujours aussi surprit. C'était pour les couleurs ou les sous vêtements qu'elle était en colère finalement ? Il secoua la tête et se leva tranquillement du canapé où il était installé. Il s'approcha doucement de sa femme, une expression désolée sur le visage. La jeune femme sembla se radoucir, il faisait déjà un pas de moins vers la 4ème division. Arrivé à son niveau il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Dit-il doucement.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Soupira-t-elle en baissant les épaules. J'en ai assez de me répéter pour ça.

\- Je comprends. Fit-il en hochant la tête, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme.

Elle soupira à nouveau et il en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un peu prise au dépourvu elle répondit prudemment. Quand l'air vint à maquer le capitaine poussa délicatement sa compagne contre le mur derrière eux.

\- Tu n'essayerai pas de m'amadouer, des fois ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de dépit.

\- Peut-être, avoua-t-il d'un sourire enjôleur en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

Contre ses lèvres elle soupira une nouvelle fois et prit part à l'étreinte. Lentement, le jeune homme les dirigea vers la chambre conjugale, reversant son aimée sur leur lit. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, posant ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sourit avec amusement, ce à quoi elle répondit par un regard curieux.

\- Acheter de nouveaux sous vêtements, c'est peut être une bonne idée finalement, non ?

\- Idiot. Rit-elle.

Aujourd'hui Toshiro Hitsugaya était gagnant. Non seulement il venait d'éviter un aller simple pour la 4ème division mais en plus il avait habillement tourné le problème à son avantage. Quoi demander plus ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Moi je suis assez contente ! Le prochain drabble va marquer un tournant pour notre couple, il se nommera ''Ou comment le lui dire''. A très bientôt !


	25. Drabble 24 : Ou comment le lui dire

Drabble 24 : Ou comment le lui dire.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro x Tôshirô, principalement

Genre : famille, romance

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Vous allez très vite le savoir !

* * *

Ça y est, la nouvelle était tombée. C'est avec un doux sourire qu'elle le lui avait dit. Elle, avait vu son visage passer par plusieurs expressions l'incompréhension, la surprise, l'inquiétude puis la joie, maintenant elle ne tenait plus en place. C'est avec un sourire bienveillant qu'Unohana vit partir sa patiente à toute vitesse.

Sur son chemin, au détour d'une ruelle, Hitsugaya Yashiro failli percuter Ukitake et Kyoraku, c'est in-extrémis qu'elle réussit à les éviter.

\- Hé bien Yashiro-chan ! Rit Kyoraku, que se passa-t-il pour que tu sois aussi pressée ?

\- Si vous saviez ! Fit-elle en courant sur place, c'est génial ! Merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir à vitesse grand V.

\- Qu'elle impatience, s'étonna Ukitake.

\- Ha lala les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! S'amusa le grand brun. Mais si tu veux tout savoir je suis près à parier qu'on aura bientôt la raison d'un tel empressement, très bientôt.

Le brun était énigmatique, Ukitake leva un sourcil au comportement de son partenaire mais fini par sourire, il suffisait d'attendre alors. De son côté la jeune femme continua sa course folle jusqu'aux baraquements de la 10ème division, sur le chemin elle croisa rapidement Hisagi, Renji et Rukia. Son comportement les étonna mais elle promit de leur expliquer plus tard, non sans ajouter un ''merveilleux, c'est merveilleux !'' Elle continua dans son élan jusqu'à sauter au cou de son mari, un sourire lumineux plaqué sur le visage.

Le capitaine ne savait plus quoi faire, sa femme ne débarquait jamais comme ça en se jetant sur lui, pas à sa division en tout cas…

\- Tôshirô ! Si tu savais ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- J'adorerai en savoir plus je t'assure, sourit-il, mais si ça pouvait attendre la fin de ma réunion…

La blanche s'écarta de son mari, hébétée, c'est vrai qu'elle avait agit sans réfléchir… Le pire c'est qu'elle savait que son compagnon avait une réunion avec ses sièges aujourd'hui. C'est avec un air embêté, mais sans se défaire de son sourire, qu'elle s'excusa auprès des shinigamis présents qui, loin d'être contrariés, lui sourirent. Ils avaient longtemps eut l'habitude de la voir avec leur capitaine, elle passait toujours à leur division, les savoirs ensembles n'avaient jamais étonné personne, ils l'avaient même pariés. Aussi leur mariage n'avait donc surprit personne. Pour eux elle était de la famille, comme leur capitaine. Ils les avaient vus grandir et évoluer après tout.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce elle se tourna vers son mari, un sourire à la fois énigmatique et plein de sous entendu étendu plaqué sur son visage fin.

\- Quel dommage, j'avais tellement hâte que tu sois le premier au courant… Après tout ça te concerne aussi…

\- Yashiro… Hésita le capitaine, poussé entre la curiosité et son devoir de capitaine en pleine réunion avec ses troupes…

Le comportement de sa compagne l'étonnait, quand elle agissait aussi mystérieusement il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Sans compter que ces derniers temps elle l'avait beaucoup inquiété, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait obligée à aller à la 4ème division d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose d'incroyable aujourd'hui ! Devine qui va être papa ?

D'abord étonné le blanc se fit pensif, pourquoi sa compagne lui demandait ça dans un moment pareil ? Après sa réaction précédente en plus ? Il devait s'agir d'un homme dont-elle était très proche, il y en avait quelques uns mais le capitaine en écarta plusieurs, dont Ikkaku et Yumichika, jamais ces deux là n'auraient d'enfants ! Kyoraku et Ukitake étaient hors liste aussi, même s'il avait un léger doute, très léger. Il ne restait donc qu'Ichigo, Hisagi ou Renji. Le plus probable étant le roux, au vu de sa relation avec la petite Kuchiki.

\- Ichigo ? Tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un sourire plus amusé encore. Elle le pointa du doigt.

\- Toi ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de disparaitre de sa vue.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, le capitaine avait du mal à réaliser les mots de sa femme. Lui ? Attendez, lui ? Père ?

Le visage du jeune homme passa de l'incompréhension à la surprise. Après une vague excuse, il disparu de la pièce à toute vitesse pour courir après sa femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il la rattrapa rapidement, l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec amour, il était comblé et, au vu de sa réaction, sa femme aussi.

Dans le bureau les sièges se regardèrent les uns les autres puis tout éclata, les cris de joie et les paris tombèrent les uns après les autres. Cette journée, la 10ème division allait s'en souvenir et pour longtemps !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Original la déclaration de notre louve préférée, pas vrai ? Le prochain drabble se nommera ''la grossesse et les hormones''. A bientôt !


	26. Drabble 25: La grossesse et les hormones

Drabble 25 : La grossesse et les hormones.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro x Tôshirô

Genre : Humour, romance, famille.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Une soupe de légume.

* * *

Tôshirô Hitsugaya s'était attendu à tout quand il avait appris la grossesse de sa femme, annonce qui n'était pas passée inaperçue d'ailleurs. A tout, mais pas à ça...

\- Tôshirô… Entendit-il dans un sanglot.

Inquiet il se précipita dans la cuisine, où se trouvait sa femme. Celle-ci était accroupie devant le frigo, le regardant d'un air entre supplication et tristesse. Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à son niveau, lui frottant doucement le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il.

Les larmes de la blanche s'intensifièrent, elle se blottie d'avantage contre son torse. Un peu perdu il la tenait doucement dans ses bras, frottant toujours son dos.

\- On n'a plus de… de… de poireaux… Gémit-elle.

Il en resta bouche bée, elle se mettait dans un état pareil pour un légume ? Un légume qu'elle n'aimait pas en plus… ? Décidément, la grossesse jouait beaucoup sur le caractère d'une femme. Plus qu'il ne le croyait.

* * *

Comme ce drabble est court je vous en met immédiatement un second, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou des idées de ce que vous voudriez voir par la suite ! Le prochain drabble se nomme ''les allées a de la grossesse.''


	27. Drabble 26: Les allées a de la grossesse

Drabble 26 : Les allés a de la grossesse.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro x Tôshiro

Genre : Humour, Famille

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Vous allez très vite le comprendre… En tant qu'Okami-denshi Yashiro avait toujours eut un très bon odorat, un excellent même. Mais durant la grossesse cet avantage était devenu la pire des malédictions. Et ça, son compagnon allait en faire les frais.

* * *

\- Je suis désolée Tôshirô mais là… Je ne peux pas. Gémit la blanche en se ruant aux sanitaires.

\- Charmant. Soupira-t-il en allant la rejoindre.

Sa compagne avait le teint pâle et semblait vraiment mal en point. Avec un regard coupable il s'agenouilla près d'elle en lui maintenant les cheveux en arrière.

\- Non, non Toshiro. Gémit-elle. Écarte-toi de moi !

\- Mais enfin…

\- C'est de ta faute !

Sa faute ? Il avait décidément loupé quelque chose. Comment ça pourrait être de sa faute ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mangé à midi mais l'odeur sur tes vêtements est insupportable !

Ce qu'il avait mangé ? Il ne sentait rien de particulier lui… Certes elle avait un odora bien plus développé que lui mais quand même…

\- Heu… je crois que c'était du sashimi…

\- Je me fiche de ce que c'était ! Gronda-t-elle. Met moi tes affaires dans la machine à laver et file sous la douche ! Tu empestes !

Il recula de quelques pas, stupéfié.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Hitsugaya ! A la douche et en vitesse ! Hurla-t-elle en se rinçant la bouche. Allez !

S'il avait su… Il aurait peut-être réfléchit à deux fois avant de se réjouir de la grossesse de sa femme. Qui eut cru que la grossesse rendait aussi lunatique ? Tout d'un coup il se dit que son odorat sur-développé était une vraie malédiction. Pourvu que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps ce problème d'odorat.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Dur dur la grossesse hein ? Ce pauvre Toshiro n'a pas fini je vous le dit ! A très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ''premières images de toi'' !


	28. Drabble 27: Premières images de toi

Drabble 27 : Premières images de toi.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro x Toshiro

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Hum… une émission de télé.

* * *

Trois mois de grossesse et première visite médicale depuis l'annonce. Pour l'occasion le futur papa avait prit un jour de congé, ne voulant rater ça pour rien au monde.

A la quatrième division Unohana fit entrer les futurs parents dans son bureau et allonger la future maman sur la table d'osculation. Elle passa ses mains au dessus de la jeune femme, une légère lueur verte irradiant de ses paumes. Elle fit cela pendant quelques minutes avant d'hocher la tête. Vint ensuite l'heure tant attendue de l'échographie.

\- Je n'ai rien senti d'anormal mais il vaut toujours mieux jeter un œil par échographie aussi. Expliqua-t-elle. En plus j'ai le sentiment que vous n'attendez que ça. Sourit la femme médecin sous les hochements affirmatifs des parents.

La jeune femme grimaça à la sensation du gel froid sur son ventre mais ne dit rien. Après une minute, qui paru une heure aux parents, le bébé fut enfin en vue sur l'écran.

Enfin ils le voyaient, enfin ils pouvaient voir leur bébé, leur futur, leur bonheur. Il était juste là, sous leurs yeux. Une forte émotion brillait dans le regard des deux parents, un bonheur indéfinissable. Les yeux humides et la gorge nouée le capitaine serra la main de sa femme, qui lui lança un doux sourire et des yeux embués de larmes. Ils ne dirent rien, ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils étaient trop heureux pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout va bien, reprit la capitaine à la tresse. Votre bébé est en pleine forme. Sourit-elle.

''Merci'' fut la seule chose qu'ils purent dire, manquant de mots. Bientôt, d'ici quelques mois, ils pourraient le voir en vrai, le tenir, l'entendre rire… Bientôt ils pourraient rencontrer l'amour de leur vie, leur enfant.

* * *

Drabble émotif aujourd'hui ! Le prochain drabble sera le troisième volet de ''Vieillir'' ! Celui qui suivra se nommera ''Question essentielle''. A bientôt !


	29. Drabble 28: Vieillir 3

Drabble 28 : Vieillir 3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Kyoraku, Yashiro, personnage surprise.

Genre : Famille, humour.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Idem que ''vieillir ?''

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku, aussi connu comme étant le capitaine en chef des 13 divisions, sirotait tranquillement une coupe de saké quand il vit passer son ancienne élève, Okami Yashiro, maintenant Hitsugaya, et sa fille de 3 ans, Tsukiyo. La petite avait les traits de sa maman, les yeux de son papa et de courts cheveux blancs. D'un pas joyeux il alla les saluer.

\- Coucou les filles ! Comment allez-vous ? Sourit-il.

\- Bonjour capitaine, sourit tranquillement son ancienne subordonnée.

\- Bonjour papi ! Accueilli la petite.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Papi ? Ce n'est plus tonton ?

\- Ben non, en fait tu es plus vieux que mes tontons et taties, et tu es comme papi shiro, alors tu un papi. Expliqua-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête, sure d'elle.

Tandis que le capitaine en restait coi, Yashiro dû lutter pour contenir ses rires.

\- Dis papi…

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu avais un dinosaure quand tu étais petit ?

Shunsui Kyoraku, capitaine en chef des 13 divisions de la cours, ayant survécu à de nombreuses batailles, fut vaincu par une enfant de 3 ans.

* * *

Comme promis le prochain chapitre se nommera ''Question essentielle''.


	30. Drabble 29 : Question essentielle

Drabble 29: Question essentielle

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages, à par oc mon, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages: Yashiro x Toshiro

Genre: famille, humour

Note: K

Ce Qui a fait naître l'inspiration Les oreilles d'Inuyasha.

* * *

Sur une colline verdoyante, adossés à un grand arbre et collés l'un à l'autre, se trouvaient le couple Hitsugaya, marié depuis trois ans et un bébé dans les mois à venir, rien ne manquait à leur bonheur. Mais une question vint soudainement titiller le capitaine de la 10ème division.

\- Dis… Commença-t-il en tournant la tête vers sa compagne.

\- Hum ?

\- Le bébé… tu crois qu'il aura des oreilles de loup ?

\- Hein ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son mari, la question était délicate et inattendue. Elle posa son regard sur son ventre puis sur son mari, pensive.

\- Je ne sais pas… peut-être ?

\- Peut-être ?

\- Hé bien… je suis une louve mais je n'ai pas mes oreilles en permanence, pas vrai ? Si toute fois il ou elle en a… peut-être sera-t-il ou t-elle capable de les cacher ? Ou alors il ou elle n'en aura pas. Dit-elle. Après tout, il y a 50% de chances que ça arrive ou non.

\- Certes. Admis son mari, dubitatif. Mais comme c'est toi qui porte le bébé, peut être que ça joue ?

\- Je ne crois pas, et je te rappelle qu'il faut être deux, je l'ai pas faite toute seule que je sache ! Donc c'est 50/50. Mais le bébé peut être loup à moitié…

Le jeune capitaine eut un sursaut, imaginant son futur enfant ressemblant à Komamura. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais enfin…

\- Tu te fais trop de films. Soupira sa femme en le regardant d'un air désespéré.

\- J'ai rien dit ! Se défendit-il.

\- Mais j'ai bien compris à quoi tu pensais ! Soupira-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas la moindre chance que ça arrive.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ? Avec la génétique on n'est jamais sûr !

\- Oui mais tu es un humain et moi aussi, je peux juste me transformer, ça n'affectera pas le bébé.

Le capitaine ne répliqua pas, elle avait surement raison et elle en savait bien plus que lui à ce sujet après tout.

\- Mais pourquoi tu demandais pour les oreilles ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il, je me disais que c'était sympa alors sur un bébé… Fit-il alors qu'un sourire béat naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Et le voilà repartit dans son délire de papa gâteux… Pensa-t-elle dans un soupir. Par lupus j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, déjà qu'il adore tripatouiller mes oreilles lupines alors sur le bébé… Pauvre de toi, pensa-t-elle en caressant son ventre, tu vas en baver avec ton papa, qu'est-ce que ce sera à l'adolescence… Maudit Ukitake, il déteint trop sur nous. Gémit-elle.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, la famille Hitsugaya n'allait vraiment pas être banale, vraiment pas…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se nommera ''drôle de goût'', à bientôt !


	31. Drabble 30 : drôle de goût !

Drabble 30 : Drôle de goût

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro, Matsumoto

Genre : famille, amitié.

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : je crois que vous comprendrez assez vite…

* * *

En arrivant vers son bureau le capitaine de la 10ème division haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix de sa seconde.

\- Tu devrais essayer ça Ya-chan ! S'exclama gaiment Matsumoto.

\- Ça a une drôle de couleur ! Répondit joyeusement celle-ci.

\- Oui ! ça donne plus envie quand c'est coloré ! Va-y, essaye ! C'est ma spécialité !

Un peu inquiet le jeune capitaine entra dans la pièce. Avec effarement il constata que la table basse du bureau était remplie de divers aliments et divers mélanges étranges. Dans l'assiette que tenait sa femme il vit une sorte de cake rose avec des morceaux de fruits secs, de cookies et d'autres choses qu'il ne su identifier.

\- Ha taicho ! Bon retour ! S'exclama Matsumoto.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la table basse. C'est quoi ce bazar ? Yashiro, qu'est-ce que tu manges là ?

\- Hum ? Je sais pas trop. Avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai eu une folle envie de manger quelque chose alors Matsumoto me fait gouter ses spécialités !

Le blanc déglutit, il ne se souvenait que trop de la cuisine cauchemardesque de Matsumoto, qui devenait pire en présence d'Orihime Inoue.

\- Tu ne devrais pas manger n'importe quoi… pense au bébé…

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi taicho ! S'indigna la rouquine.

\- C'est vrai, affirma sa compagne, c'est un cake au pamplemousse framboise cerise, avec des morceaux de cookies, des abricots secs, de la gelée à la pomme et quelques morceaux de pruneau.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comment pouvait-on manger un mélange pareil ? Quel gout horrible ça devait avoir ! Yashiro n'était pourtant pas du tout du genre à manger ce genre de choses, la grossesse jouait à ce point sur les goûts culinaires ? Il espérait qu'au moins elle ne lui cuisinerai pas ça pour les quatre prochains mois… Il ne verrai jamais le visage de son enfant si il devait manger ça tous les jours pendant des mois.

\- Tu veux goûter Toshiro ? Proposa la blanche.

Il secoua férocement la tête en reculant de quelques pas, plutôt mourir que de manger ça.

* * *

Bonne année à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail ! Le prochain drabble se nommera ''Les limites de Toshiro Hitsugaya !'' A bientôt !


	32. Drabble 31: Limites de Toshiro Hitsugaya

Drabble 31 : Les limites de Toshiro Hitsugaya

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro x Yashiro

Genre : Romance,

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Toutes les femmes enceintes passe par là !

* * *

Elle testait ses limites, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et ce petit manège durait depuis le début de la semaine. Il était surchargé de travail, ayant accepté de prendre à charge une partie de la paperasse de sa femme qui s'était décidée à, enfin, se mettre en congé maternité, à 5 mois de grossesse (parce qu'on l'y avait obligée : le commandant, sa lieutenante, son mari, sans parler de l'association des femmes shinigami…) Le travail n'en finissait plus et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

Cependant depuis le début de la semaine sa femme se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante, il mourait d'envie de répondre à ses attentes mais il débordait de travail, lui promettant toujours qu'il allait finir rapidement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir enfin terminé, on lui rajoutait du travail. C'était un véritable cercle vicieux. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était plus de vingt heures ce soir là et il croulait encore sous les papiers. Il entendit soudain la porte de son bureau coulisser pour se refermer quelques secondes après. Il ne bougea pas, se disant qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une Matsumoto complètement ivre qui prenait le bureau pour sa chambre. Mais il douta de cette thèse quand il senti quelqu'un s'assoir sur le coin de son bureau.

Il leva un œil fatigué vers la personne à côté de lui et trouva sa femme avec un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à décrypter. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les formes de sa femme, dont son ventre agréablement arrondit. Il baissa les yeux, il ne devait pas lâcher maintenant, il arrivait enfin au bout !

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

\- Surement… Mais je dois absolument finir… je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…

\- Tu me dis ça depuis le début de la semaine. Gémit-elle en l'obligeant à la regarder.

Il se perdit dans les orbes vairons de sa femme, il savait ce qu'elle voulait mais il devait finir son travail. C'était pourtant si dur de résister…

Doucement elle se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baisé langoureux. Elle passa lentement ses mains dans le shihakusho de son mari, qui profitait de ses caresses. Elle le testait et elle comme lui savaient qu'il arrivait à ses limites.

\- Yashiro… je dois finir… Gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Demain. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Il grogna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de rêve de sa femme. Il était à sa limite. Tant pis pour la paperasse alors.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? Le prochain drabble se nommera ''Nom'', à bientôt !


	33. Drabble 32: Nom

Drabble 32 : Nom

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro, Matsumoto, Hinamori

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

En entrant dans son bureau cet après midi là le capitaine de la 10ème division sourit en voyant sa femme ainsi qu'Hinamori et Matsumoto entrain de discuter joyeusement autour d'un thé. Depuis que sa femme avait décidé de se mettre en congé maternité il la trouvait plus souvent dans son bureau pour lui tenir compagnie, ce qu'il appréciait grandement, profitant ainsi de la présence de sa femme ailleurs que le soir à la maison après une longue journée de travail. Il remarqua alors des papiers un peu partout autour d'elles, parterre, sur la table basse, sur les canapés. Étonné il s'avança vers les jeunes femmes et se pencha au dessus du canapé où était installé sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

\- Ha shiro -chan ! Sourit Hinamori.

\- Coucou taicho !

\- Comment était la réunion ? S'enquit tranquillement sa femme avec un sourire.

\- Comme toujours. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces papiers ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant une feuille où était écrit ''Asuka''.

\- On cherche un nom pour le bébé ! S'exclama joyeusement Hinamori.

\- Mais on ne connait même pas le sexe…

\- C'est pas grave ! Sourit la brune, enthousiaste.

\- Comme tu peux le voir on a beaucoup d'idées. Rit sa femme en regardant la pagaille environnante.

\- Oui, je vois ça… Et vous avez ressorti quelque chose de tout ce fourbi ?

\- Plus ou moins, mais si tu n'es pas là pour donner des idées aussi ça complique un peu les choses. Avoua son épouse.

\- Je te fais confiance. Affirma-t-il avec un sourire. Alors dites moi un peu ce que vous avez trouvé, histoire que je vous donne mon avis.

Les jeunes femmes sourirent avant que la rousse ne prenne le papier qui trônait au milieu de la table basse.

\- Alors pour une fille on a : Koyuki.

\- C'est pas mal. Dit-il tranquillement en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

\- Mishiro.

\- Hum, hum…

\- Rin, Hana, Mai…

\- D'accord…

\- Rei.

\- Sympa.

\- Yuki.

\- Oui, éventuellement.

\- Tsukishiro, Tsuki ou Tsukiyo.

\- Ça, c'est toi Yashiro.

\- Je plaide coupable. Rit-elle.

\- Asuka, Asami ou Ayame.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, bien qu'un peu banal.

\- Shiro-chan ! Protesta Hinamori.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est pas bien. Tempéra-t-il. Je dis juste que c'est répandu.

La brune soupira mais acquiesça.

\- Et enfin Shizuka.

\- J'aime beaucoup celui-là. Dit-il.

\- Je m'en doutais. Assura Yashiro.

\- Et ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup aussi. Sourit-elle. J'imagine déjà notre fille, si c'en est une, belle, douce et gracieuse. Soupira-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le capitaine rit, amusé par la réaction de sa femme. Il se doutait bien qu'elle rêvait de quelque chose comme ça.

\- Et pour un garçon ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Alors, fit Hinamori en saisissant la feuille à son tour. Tôma.

\- Pas mal.

\- Ren.

\- Hum…

\- Koshiro.

\- Ho non le pauvre.

\- Hey ! Fit la rousse.

\- Désolé Matsumoto, mais non.

La rousse croisa les bras alors qu'Hinamori reprit.

\- Ame.

\- Oui…

\- Yuki.

\- Aussi ?

\- C'est mixte, mais on l'a écrit comme ''courage'' et non ''neige''.

\- Je vois.

\- Fuyu.

\- J'aurai dit que c'était féminin moi.

\- Oui moi aussi. Affirma son épouse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses taicho ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bizarrement je vois bien d'où vient l'inspiration et très franchement je trouve ça de mauvais goût pour nommer un enfant, surtout le mien, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Fit Yashiro. Même moi je n'aime pas.

\- Bon, circonstances atténuantes alors.

\- Non pas que je n'aime pas mon élément, loin de là, mais…

\- Je comprends, admirent les deux vice-capitaines alors que la brune rayait le nom de la liste.

\- Je reprends. Fit la cinquième vice-capitaine. Kei, Keito ou Kaito.

\- Assez répandu aussi.

\- Shiro.

\- J'ai bien une idée de qui viens la proposition mais c'est non.

Les deux vice-capitaines soupirèrent à l'unisson alors que le couple sourit, amusé.

\- Ryu ou Ryushiro.

\- J'aime bien ceux là, je pense que je l'aurai aussi proposé, ou du moins quelque chose de semblable.

\- Comme ? Demanda sa compagne.

\- Ryuya ? Enfin quelque chose avec Ryu en tout cas.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. S'étonna Hinamori.

Le couple sourit.

\- Je préfère quand même les deux derniers. Fit le capitaine.

\- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça la blanche.

\- En tout cas vous avez de quoi faire pour choisir maintenant ! S'exclama joyeusement Hinamori.

\- Oui et on a le temps pour décider ce qui sera le mieux. Sourit la capitaine.

\- En parlant de temps... commença le blanc, ça va prendre un moment pour nettoyer tout ça. Fit-il en regardant la pagaille environnante.

Tout d'un coup il eut un coup de vent et une certaine rousse manqua à l'appel.

\- MATSUMOTO !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Le prochaine drabble se nommera ''Fille ou garçon ?''


	34. Drabble 33: fille ou garçon ?

Drabble 33 : Fille ou garçon ?

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kyoraku, Ukitake.

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Yashiro entrait dans son sixième mois de grossesse et cela signifiait deuxième échographie et donc découverte du sexe du bébé. Cependant ce jour semblait plus attendu de certaines personnes que des parents eux même…

Une heure avant le rendez vous à la quatrième division Yashiro était tranquillement entrain de tricoter ce qui devait, normalement, être une chaussette, même si la forme n'était, disons, pas encore là. Non loin d'elle, assis à son bureau, travaillait son mari.

Après un moment ils entendirent frapper et c'est avec surprise qu'ils virent entrer Kyoraku, Ukitake et Hinamori, suivie de Matsumoto. Un peu étonné, le capitaine les fit s'installer sur le sofa en face de celui sur lequel était assise Yashiro.

\- Matsumoto, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici avant deux bonnes heures. Commenta son supérieur.

\- Hé bien aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Rit-elle.

\- Mouais. Dit-il en tournant les yeux vers ses invités. Que me doit le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Comme Matsumoto l'a dit, c'est un grand jour ! Sourit Ukitake.

\- Exact ! Affirma Hinamori. Alors on avait quelques questions.

\- Qui sont …? Demanda la blanche en regardant son mari, tout aussi dubitatif qu'elle.

\- On se demandait qu'elles étaient vos préférences ! Fit le commandant.

\- Nos… préférences ? A quel sujet ? Demanda le dixième capitaine.

\- Voyons shiro-chan ! Pour le bébé ! C'est aujourd'hui l'échographie pour connaitre le sexe du bébé, non ?

\- Oui, ça on le sait. Mais heu… vous venez ici… pour ça ? S'étonna la blanche.

\- On s'est rendu compte que vous ne nous aviez jamais dit ce que vous préfériez alors on se posait la question. Expliqua Ukitake.

\- Et vous venez tous aujourd'hui juste pour ça ? Fit le futur père, exaspéré.

\- Oui ! Affirmèrent les shinigamis.

Le couple s'échangea un regard dépité avant que la cinquième capitaine ne réponde, non sans un soupir.

\- On n'a pas de préférence. Dit-elle.

\- Ho allez Ya-chan, sourit Kyoraku, il y a toujours une préférence ! Il n'y a pas de honte à le dire ! ça ne change pas la façon dont on aime un enfant !

\- Dixit celui qui n'en a pas. Rétorqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Protesta le brun. Je n'ai pas d'enfant de sang mais j'en ai de cœur ! Toi par exemple !

\- Par Lupus sauvez-moi. Gémit la concernée.

Son mari eut un sourire amusé à la scène, bien sur que sa femme considérait cet homme comme son père, mais le lui avouer signifiait nombre d'ennuis à l'horizon.

\- Vraiment, coupa-t-il, on n'a aucune préférence.

\- Sérieusement ? Demandèrent les deux vice-capitaines d'une même voix.

\- Sérieusement. Acquiesça-t-il.

\- Mince, j'ai toujours cru que tu aurais voulu une fille. Avoua Hinamori.

\- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je le sentais comme ça.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas, que dire de toute façon ?

\- Cela dit moi aussi je pensais ça. Ajouta Matsumoto.

\- Oui moi aussi. Admit Ukitake.

\- Dites donc vous trois, ce ne serait pas plutôt vous qui voudriez que j'en ai une ?

\- Inconsciemment peut-être. Fit sa femme, d'accord avec lui.

\- Peut-être… Firent-ils, pensifs.

\- Et toi Ya-chan, vraiment aucune préférence ? Demanda Ukitake.

\- Non, du tout, les deux me vont, du moment que c'est le notre qu'importe. Sourit-elle.

\- Je comprends. Affirma le blanc en hochant la tête.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Kyoraku ne reprenne tranquillement.

\- Bon, de toute façon on saura tout ça très vite ! Vivement la fin de l'échographie ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- En fait non…

\- Hein ?! Firent les shinigami d'une même voix.

\- On n'a pas l'intention de savoir, sourit la futur mère en se grattant le cou, il faudra attendre jusqu'à la naissance !

\- Hoooo NONNNNNNNN !

* * *

Prochain drabble ''Coups'' à bientôt !


	35. Drabble 34: Coups

Drabble 34 : Coups

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

Il était tôt ce matin là et le jour se levait à peine, pourtant Hitsugaya Yashiro ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ressentant une drôle de sensation au niveau du ventre. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise et posa les mains sur son ventre rond, le caressant doucement. Ne ressentant plus rien d'étrange elle soupira et posa les yeux sur son mari, dormant toujours à point fermé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par la scène. Si il y avait bien un moment où son capitaine de mari était particulièrement adorable et vulnérable s'était bien quand il dormait. A ce moment là ses traits étaient doux et détendus.

\- Aie. Gémit-elle en sentant une nouvelle douleur.

Une douleur ? Non. Un coup ! Le bébé donnait des coups ! Jusque là il ne l'avait pas fait et d'après Unohana il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, c'était juste un bébé très calme. Mais en un sens elle était heureuse qu'il se manifeste à présent, oui, très heureuse.

\- Yashiro ? Fit une voix endormie à ses côtés.

\- Toshiro ?

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il en se redressant, passant une main dans ses cheveux immaculés.

\- Oui. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-il d'un regard inquiet.

\- Absolument. Tiens, regarde plutôt. Dit-elle en prenant une main de son mari pour la poser sur son ventre.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, curieux. Puis il regarda sa femme avec incrédulité avant de lui offrir un sourire heureux. Il l'avait sentit et son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était comblé, définitivement. Une minute plus tard le couple sourit une nouvelle fois, ils en avaient sentit un une fois de plus, un coup.

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore quel sera le nom du prochain drabble mais il y en aura un, bien sur ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et m'apporter vos idées si vous le souhaitez ! A bientôt !


	36. Drabble 35: Une histoire de vêtements

Drabble 35 : Une histoire de vêtements

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Un body.

* * *

\- Des vêtements ?

\- Oui, pour le bébé, il lui en faudra bien à un moment donné.

\- Bien sur, acquiesça le capitaine de la 10ème division, mais on a encore le temps, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? S'amusa sa compagne.

C'est ainsi que le dixième capitaine se retrouva dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfant avec sa femme.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son élément, pas du tout même. Non seulement il était plus un combattant et un dirigeant mais en plus il n'y avait aucun homme à l'horizon, que des femmes, de tous âges, dont la plupart étaient clairement enceinte. Mais où étaient donc leurs maris ? En voyant le regard de ces dames sur lui, en particulier leurs sourires amusés, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû rester à sa division, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler, les femmes étaient les pires commères qu'il connaisse, surtout les femmes enceinte en fait. Il se souvenait encore très bien, trop bien, de la fois où Yashiro ne s'était pas gênée pour raconter à ses amies, principalement des membres de l'association des femmes shinigami, leurs ébats récents ou tout simplement leur vie sexuelle en général, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que les hormones des femmes enceintes travaillaient beaucoup et heu… plus d'une fois il s'était laissé attiser par la séduction plus qu'explicite de sa femme… Non pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là, mais qu'elle étale leur vie intime un peu plus. Ce jour là Matsumoto ne s'était pas gênée pour lui glisser de nombreux sous entendus sur la question, le gênant d'avantage encore si s'était possible. Elle n'en loupait pas une pour l'enquiquiner. Tout ça pour dire qu'une femme enceinte était bien bavarde alors aller raconter à toute la Soul Society que le célèbres tendo de glace de la dixième division s'était trouvé dans un magasin pour bébé avec sa femme… Pas que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose ou une chose dont il devait avoir honte mais sa réputation de glaçon allait prendre un méchant coup… Tant pis, il avait l'habitude maintenant et puis depuis qu'il était avec sa femme sa carapace de glace avait déjà bien fondue, alors bon… Cela dit… lui et les magasins… et les affaires pour bébé….

\- Toshiro, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda alors sa femme, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux et les baissa pour regarder ce que tenait sa femme. Un pyjama entièrement en forme de chien… de la tête aux pieds…

\- C'est trop mignon tu ne trouves pas ?

Ça allait être très long cette histoire, très long.


	37. Drabble 36: Angoisses

Drabble 36 : Angoisses d'une femme enceinte

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Toshiro

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

Ce matin là tout sembla comme d'habitude quand le capitaine de la dixième division entra dans sa salle à manger, mais bien vite il vit que quelque chose n'était justement pas comme d'habitude. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, et même avant, sa femme était plutôt une lève tard, si ce n'est pour le travail, elle aimait et avait besoin de dormir, pourtant elle était déjà derrière les fourneaux, en se levant il ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure de ne pas la voir à ses côtés, ses nausées matinales n'avaient pas cessées, bien qu'elles se soient calmées, et il s'était dit qu'elle était retournée se coucher pendant qu'il se préparait à la salle de bain, et bien non, elle était là, dans la cuisine, s'afférant autour des casseroles frémissantes, la table déjà dressée, ne manquant que quelques éléments du petit déjeuner, qui cuisaient sans doute encore. Plus étonnant encore elle n'avait pas remarqué son entrée, elle qui le faisaient toujours, de part son odorat hors norme ou sa maitrise de détection spirituelle. Mais cette fois non, trop absorbée par sa tâche, étrange… avait-il pensé en avançant dans la cuisine.

Doucement posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

\- Par Lupus, tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Désolé, rit-il doucement. Tu es déjà levée ?

\- Oui. Va t'assoir, j'ai fini.

Le blanc acquiesça, bien qu'un peu étonné par son comportement, elle semblait… pensive.

Une minute plus tard la jeune femme le rejoignit et déposa devant lui un poison cuit et une soupe miso. Elle s'était drôlement donné ce matin, tartines, œufs brouillés, toasts, confiture, pain perdu, poison, miso, omelette… Depuis combien de temps était-elle levée exactement. En levant les yeux vers elle il la vit le regard vide, tête basse, pensive. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors vraiment pas ce matin.

\- Yashiro… ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement, inquiet.

Sa femme leva les yeux vers lui, clignant deux fois.

\- Non… non, non, ça va…

Le capitaine secoua la tête, il n'en croyait pas un mot mais sa femme avait toujours tellement de mal à montrer ses faiblesses… même avec lui.

\- Yashiro, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Je… Je me pose beaucoup de questions, en fait. Admit-elle finalement.

\- Qui sont ? Incita-t-il.

\- Je… Je me demande si je ferai un bon parent… Si je serai une bonne mère pour notre enfant… J'ai toujours été seule, Moro m'a toujours laissée me débrouiller et n'était pas du genre ''mère poule'' ou ''grand-mère poule'' dans son cas… J'ai grandis dans un quartier infect de rukongai… j'ai tué… j'ai… Je suis…

\- Tu seras parfaite, Yashiro. Coupa son mari d'une voix certaine. Le fait que tu te pose ce genre de question montre combien tu tiens à notre enfant et combien tu souhaites son bonheur. Et puis, ta vie dans rukongai tu ne l'as pas souhaitée, tout ce qui en découle n'a toujours été que de la survie, de la défense, tu n'as pas à te le reprocher. Et puis tu es généreuse, gentille, sincère, douce, altruiste et aimante, tu seras parfaite Yashiro, n'en doute pas. En plus tu sais y faire avec les enfants et ils t'adorent, moi je ne suis pas inquiet, tu seras une mère formidable. Tu n'es pas Moro, tu es toi, je pense même facilement que tu le surprotégeras cet enfant, au moins autant que moi, c'est évident.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, ses yeux embrumés par des larmes menaçant de tomber, il avait toujours les mots justes, les mots qui l'apaisaient. Lupus qu'elle aimait son mari !

Le blanc, lui, retint un soupir de soulagement, il avait apparemment trouvé les bons mots, mots en lesquels il croyait dur comme fer. Il n'avait aucun doute, Yashiro sera la mère rêvée.

\- Tu as d'autres questions qui te turlupinent ? Demanda-t-il, décidé à enlever le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de sa femme.

La blanche rougit un instant, gênée. Curieux le capitaine pencha légèrement la tête.

\- Suis-je… toujours désirable ?

Le dixième capitaine failli s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Est-ce que je te plais toujours ?

\- Bien sur ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon dieu Yashiro, où as-tu pu inventer l'idée que tu ne me plaise plus ?

\- Hé bien je… je… je suis… grosse…. Énorme… Comment avoir envie de moi comme ça… ? Mon corps est tellement différent…

Le capitaine s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, retenant un fou rire, parfois sa femme se faisait autant de films qu'Orihime Inoue.

\- Princesse, sourit-il, tu es enceinte, bien sur que ton corps n'est plus le même. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te trouve pas désirable. S'amusa-t-il. Tu es parfaite, Yashiro, tu es toujours aussi belle à mes yeux, enceinte ou non. Bien sur ce n'est pas pareil, mais tu ne vas pas rester enceinte toute ta vie ! Rit-il. Franchement Yashiro, je t'aime et ça ne cessera jamais d'être le cas.

La futur maman soupira de soulagement, elle avait tellement eu peur de ne plus plaire à son mari, bien que c'était idiot, il y a moins d'un mois ils faisaient toujours l'amour, malgré sa condition, avec plus de prudence mais toujours. D'ailleurs elle ne doutait jamais des sentiments de son mari, habituellement… Elle secoua la tête, question bête donc, mais elle était tout de même rassurée.

\- Il y a autre chose ? S'enquit son compagnon, ce à quoi elle répondit en secouant la tête.

\- Merci, Toshiro. Je t'aime. Sourit-elle finalement.

Le blanc sourit, heureux, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Je sais.


	38. Drabble 37: C'est un scandale !

Drabble 37 : C'est un scandale !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Toshiro, Hinamori, Matsumoto

Genre : Famille, humour

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naitre l'inspiration : Un gâteau.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Gronda Hitsugaya Yashiro, entourée d'une aura noire.

\- Je… Ya-chan… Gémit Hinamori. Il… il n'y a plus de… de gâteau à la framboise…

Les yeux de la futur mère se plissèrent d'avantage, devant perçants et menaçants.

\- Ya-chan… Essaya de tempérer Matsumoto, il y avait juste assez pour que nous en ayons tous, Hinamori a cru bien faire et éviter le gâchis en en prenant trop…

Cette fois le regard furibond de la jeune femme se tourna sur la rousse, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, effrayée par l'aura menaçant de son amie.

\- C'est un scandale ! Je veux encore du gâteau aux framboises ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon framboisier ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un ton dramatique. J'en ai besoin ! J'en veux un, tout de suite !

\- Yashiro, soupira finalement son mari, il est plus de minuit, tout est fermé à cette heure, tu devras attendre demain. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un gâteau… toi qui n'avais pas la dent sucrée…

La blanche se tourna vers lui, bien sur elle savait qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais elle en avait besoin ! C'était un besoin crucial !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Gronda-t-elle, ignorant toute logique, dépassée par son envie, je veux un framboisier ! Notre enfant veut un gâteau aux framboises ! TON enfant veut de la framboise ! Débrouillez vous comme vous voulez mais trouver moi de la framboise !

Cette fois elle faisait vraiment peur, son aura noire avait envahie toute la pièce, sa pression spirituelle était montée en flèche, son regard était perçant à souhait, ne laissant aucune place à la protestation et visiblement il valait mieux répondre à ses attentes, rapidement. Le capitaine n'avait jamais eu peur de sa femme, pas plus qu'Hinamori de sa capitaine ou Matsumoto de son amie, mais là… Une femme enceinte pouvait être effroyablement effrayante et irascible.


	39. Drabble 38: Sautes d'humeur

Drabble 38 : Sautes d'humeur

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Toshiro, Kyoraku, Ukitake

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

D'où viens l'inspiration ? : D'un épisode de Bones.

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Demandèrent les capitaine Hitsugaya, Ukitake et Kyoraku

\- J'ai giflé Zaraki. Fit tranquillement la jeune femme. Ça fait beaucoup de bien.

Ça, ils voulaient bien le croire, mais même eux n'étaient pas suicidaires au point de s'en prendre à Zaraki sans qu'il ne les ait défiés.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Ukitake, posant la question qui leurs brulaient les lèvres.

\- Ho, je ne sais plus, mais il a surement dû le mériter, j'en pouvais plus de lui de toute façon et il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Expliqua-t-elle d'un air détaché, continuant de tricoter un pull pour le bébé.

Les trois hommes se lancèrent des regards alarmés et incrédules, d'un Zaraki n'allait jamais laisser passer ça, deux ils n'en revenaient pas que la jeune femme soit aussi détachée.

\- Ya-chan, tu veux mourir ? Demanda Kyoraku.

La jeune femme les regarda avec curiosité.

\- Non voyons, quelle question. Ne vous en faites pas, sourit-elle en comprenant soudainement ce que pensaient les trois hommes, ce type et sa division son peut-être des brutes mais même les brutes ont un code d'honneur, j'aimais toucher une femme enceinte, c'est une règle d'or, même pour Zaraki.

Les trois capitaines restèrent bouche bée, cette femme les rendaient aussi dingues qu'impressionnés. Elle était vraiment unique, cette femme.


	40. Drabble 39: Mon cher ami, mon amour

Drabble 39 : Mon cher ami, mon amour

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Matsumoto, Toshiro

Genre : humour

Rating : K

* * *

\- Ô toi, toi qui vit en mon âme, toi qui partage ma vie, que deviendrais-je sans toi ? Ô si tu savais combien je serai malheureuse, brisée si tu disparaissais ! Ma vie n'aurai plus ni gout ni saveur, fade, elle serai si fade sans toi… Mon gentil, mon adoré, mon aimé, toi dont la grâce et la senteur m'ensorcèle et m'hypnotise, qui m'envoie dans tes filets sans pouvoir lutter… Jamais, Ô grand jamais je ne pourrais te quitter, t'abandonner, ne cessait-ce qu'une minute, ma vie, mon cœur, je te les offres sans crainte et sans peur ! Je ne serai pas si tu n'existais pas ! Toujours je te serai fidèle, jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, mon dernier brin de vie… Rend moi ivre de toi ! Jusqu'à la mort si il le faut !

\- Matsumoto, soupira son capitaine, cesse ton monologue stupide et viens travailler.

\- Capitaine ! S'indigna la rousse. J'ouvrais mon cœur à mon précieux saké !

\- Oui… C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.


	41. Drabble 40: Eaux

Drabble 39 : Eaux

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, sauf mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro x Yashiro

Genre : Romance, famille

Rating : K

* * *

\- Toshiro ? Fit calmement sa femme en entrant dans le salon.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux.

Il eut un blanc, durant lequel l'expression du capitaine se mit à changer. Il eut d'abord de l'étonnement, puis de la suspicion et enfin de la panique.

\- QUOI ?! Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?!

\- Comme ça quoi ?

\- Comme si tu me donnais la météo !

\- Ho… S'étonna-t-elle. Eh bien, si j'avais paniqué tu serais surement parti au quart de tour alors je veille sur ta santé. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, il y a un moment entre l'ouverture de la poche des eaux et l'accouchement. Il ne faut pas trainer, c'est tout.

Jusqu'au bout elle allait le rendre fou, jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Drabble relativement court mais j'en posterai un second cette semaine, à bientôt !


	42. Drabble 41: Attente

Drabble 41 : Attente

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, sauf mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ichigo, Isshin, Ukitake, Kyoraku…

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

Les couloirs de la 4ème division étaient calmes ce jour là, pourtant un bruit de pas incessant résonnait dans un des couloirs de l'aile nord, devant une des salles de soin. Une chose était sure pour les personnes présentes dans ledit couloir, le capitaine Hitsugaya, réputé pour son calme, était mort d'inquiétude. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas devant ses proches, bien loin de se soucier de leur présence, son esprit entièrement tourné vers sa femme et son futur enfant. Lesdits proches, eux, le regardait faire, indécis entre s'amuser de sa réaction ou ennuyés de le regarder tourner en rond à s'en donner le tournis, même à son mariage il avait semblé plus calme que ça, pourtant c'est dire si il avait été tendu.

Le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder sa montre, ignorant depuis combien de temps il était là, peut être une heure, peut être une demi-heure, peut être quatre heures ? Peu importe combien de fois il regardait l'heure, les chiffres ne s'imprimaient pas dans son esprit, trop concentré sur autre chose.

Il se posait les mêmes questions en boucle : Est-ce que sa femme allait bien ? Est-ce que le bébé allait bien ? Et si il y avait des complications ? Et si l'accouchement se passait mal ? Et si sa femme et leur bébé allaient mal ? Il ne le supporterai pas… Et si… ?

\- Du calme Shiro-chan. Apaisa Hinamori. Ça va bien se passer.

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! Gronda-t-il. Et si ça n'allait pas justement ?

\- Ai confiance en Unohana, elle sait ce qu'elle fait, il n'y a rien à craindre. Rassura Ukitake.

\- C'est vrai, elle pourra parer à n'importe quel problème. Assura Kyoraku.

\- Ils ont raison, assied toi et respire, ça va bien se passer. Sourit Isshin, amusé de voir son ancien élève perdre autant son sang froid. C'est normal que ça prenne du temps, c'est toujours comme ça les accouchements, surtout les premiers.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le capitaine, incertain.

\- Il est médecin. Indiqua Ichigo. Il a déjà fait accoucher des femmes tu sais.

Normalement le blanc lui aurait lancé une réplique sarcastique mais il était à des lieux d'y penser pour le moment, son esprit entièrement tourné vers sa famille.

\- Allez, rassure toi, tout va bien se passer, reprit l'ancien capitaine de la 10ème division. Quand Ichigo est né j'étais aussi inquiet que toi mais regarde, Ichigo est là et tout s'était très bien passé. Et entre nous, Yashiro à une bien meilleure santé que Masaki ne l'avait. Tout ira bien.

Le futur père soupira, celui qu'il considérait comme son père, bien qu'il ne le lui avouerai jamais, avait raison, mais dans un sens il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher.

\- Et pour tes filles ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le père Kurosaki se fit pensif puis sourit.

\- J'étais tout aussi inquiet ! Rit-il.

\- Papa ! Capitaine Shiba ! Isshin ! Grondèrent les personnes présentes.

Le blanc lui, avait pâli, visiblement il ne sera pas moins inquiet si il devait devenir père à nouveau un jour.

\- Allez Taicho, soupira Matsumoto en prenant son capitaine par les épaules, du calme, Yashiro est forte, tout ira bien, pour elle et pour le bébé.

La rousse eut le mérite d'apaiser un peu son capitaine, qui hocha doucement la tête.

\- Au fait, on en a pour combien de temps à attendre encore ? ça fait bien trois heures qu'on est là. Demanda Kyoraku.

\- Un accouchement peut durer entre 6 et 12 heures, expliqua Isshin, on a encore le temps.

A ces mots le blanc se tendit à nouveau, s'était si long !

\- Du calme Toshiro, rassura Hinamori, tu sais pourquoi c'est les femmes qui portent les enfants et accouchent ?

Il ne répondit pas, lui lançant un regard vide.

\- Parce que les femmes sont les seules à pouvoir supporter la douleur aussi longtemps ! Les hommes n'en seraient pas capables ! Sourit-elle.

\- Ça ne me rassure absolument pas. Admit le capitaine, plus pâle encore à la pensée de ce que devait endurer son épouse.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas le moment pour une pensée féministe, Hinamori-chan… Fit Ukitake avec un sourire désolé.

La jeune fille lança un regard navré à son frère, qui soupira.

\- Allez Toshiro, rassure toi, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Assura Isshin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Sourit-il, appuyé par tout le groupe.

\- Merci, je suis content que vous soyez là. Avoua le capitaine à mi-voix.

\- Ho ? Le moment sentimental ? Rit Ichigo.

\- Profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas souvent. Répliqua le blanc, plus léger.

C'est plus calmement que le groupe reprit son attente, vers midi Kyoraku, Isshin et Matsumoto étaient partis chercher de quoi manger pour le groupe, le blanc parierai qu'ils étaient partis boire mais étonnement ce ne fut pas le cas, pour une fois qu'ils lui donnaient tord, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au fond il savait qu'ils faisaient ça pour lui, cela dit ça ne les avaient pas empêchés d'acheter deux trois bouteilles pour les boires dans le couloir, une chance pour eux qu'Unohana soit occupée avec l'accouchement, elle n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Il soupçonna que c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient fait… ils ne changeraient jamais.

C'est après ce qui sembla être une éternité que les portes de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrirent enfin.


	43. Drabble 42: Bienvenue parmi nous

Drabble 42 : Bienvenue parmi nous

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, sauf mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Toshiro, Yashiro, Hinamori, Unohana, ceux du drabble précédents sont présents mais non cités.

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

Note: Dans un des drabbles nommé ''vieillir'' j'avais fait une erreur sur le nom du bébé, le bon nom sera celui donné au cours de ce chapitre.

* * *

Quand Unohana sortit de la salle où avait eu lieu l'accouchement elle semblait fatiguée mais un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres. Dès son apparition le capitaine de la 10ème division se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle, rapidement suivi de ses proches.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, on a frôlé l'hémorragie mais Yashiro a été très courageuse, tout va bien, elle et le bébé sont en parfaite santé. Sourit-elle.

Le capitaine soupira de soulagement, l'évocation d'une possible hémorragie lui avait donné une sueur froide mais Unohana l'avait vite soulagé en lui disant que tous deux allaient bien.

\- Je peux les voir ?

\- Bien entendu ! Sourit la femme. Suivez moi, on les a amenés dans une chambre pour que Yashiro puisse se reposer, en revanche ça sera une personne à la fois. Prévint-elle en regardant le groupe, qui acquiesça.

\- Va-y Shiro-chan ! Sourit Hinamori.

Le blanc hocha la tête et suivi la 4ème capitaine.

La première chose que le capitaine vit en entrant dans la chambre fut le visage fatigué mais heureux de sa femme, celle-ci abordait un sourire radieux en regardant tendrement la petite forme enroulé dans les linges qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le jeune père s'avança vers son épouse, qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Quand il fut près d'elle il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et se pencha vers leur enfant. La première chose qu'il vit fut une petite touffe de cheveux blancs, logique compte tenu de ceux de ses deux parents, puis de joyeux et curieux yeux bleus. Bien sur ce n'était pas forcément définitif mais il les trouvait tout de même très beaux.

Le capitaine était ému, leur enfant était magnifique, sans parler du superbe sourire que l'enfant lui adressa quand il le vit. Le blanc sourit doucement, émerveillé par ce petit être si adorable.

\- Elle est belle notre fille, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit la nouvelle maman.

Une fille, étrangement il l'avait pressentit et il en était très heureux. Sa fille, leur fille… Sa sonnait si bien à ses oreilles, il aimait ça. Il avait hâte de la voir grandir mais d'un autre côté il voudrai qu'elle reste petite pour toujours, qu'il puisse toujours la protéger…

\- Elle est magnifique… Assura-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Merci. Sourit-il en embrassant amoureusement sa femme, qui laissa échapper quelques larmes d'émotions en secouant la tête.

\- Non, merci à toi. Nous sommes une famille maintenant, je n'aurais jamais osé rêver de ce moment avant.

\- Alors on est deux. Admit-il avec sourire plein de bonheur.

Après un instant de silence, ponctué par les doux gémissements de leur fille, la blanche reprit.

\- Alors, comment va s'appeler notre princesse ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement, elle savait dors et déjà que leur fille serait leur monde tout entier, leur petite princesse.

\- Hé bien, on avait eu droit à une longue liste… Rit-il. Que penses-tu de Tsukishiro ? (Lune blanche).

La jeune femme regarda la petite un instant, qui fixa ses yeux dans les siens avant de lui sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit doucement en lui caressant sa petite joue rebondie.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Tsukishiro Hitsugaya.


	44. Drabble 43: Nuit difficile

Drabble 43 : Nuit difficile

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, à par mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Toshiro, Kyoraku, Ukitake

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

Ce qui a fait naître l'inspiration : Hum… bonne question

Un cri strident retentit dans la maison auparavant si calme. Le cri s'étendit jusque la chambre parentale, où deux adultes étaient emmitouflés dans leur couverture. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre jusqu'à ce que le cri ne devienne plus intense.

Un bras s'étendit hors de la couverture et tourna le réveil digital.

\- 3h 16, gémit une voix rauque.

\- Va-y, fit une seconde voix, demi-endormie, en remontant d'avantage la couverture vers elle.

\- J'y suis allé hier. Grogna l'homme.

\- Moi aussi. Répliqua la femme.

\- J'ai une réunion importante demain, j'ai besoin de dormir. Protesta-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je te signal, soupira-t-elle, en plus j'ai une montagne de document à rattraper, je n'y arriverai jamais si je m'endors dessus. Et puis… c'est moi qui l'aie portée pendant neuf mois, débrouille toi.

\- Mais contrairement à moi tu as une vice-capitaine performante. Et puis on partage les tâches. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, va-y. Plaida-t-il, presque suppliant.

Sa femme paru réfléchir, silencieuse. Il se mit à espérer qu'elle irai, lui permettant de rattraper un sommeil bien mérité. Espoir qui tomba en miette quand il entendit sa respiration lente et régulière elle s'était rendormie.

\- Yashiro… Gémit-il doucement.

Rien. Il se renfrogna et plongea sa tête sous la couverture, la petite finirai bien par se rendormir.

Vint espoir, les cris augmentèrent. Il grogna de mécontentement et se leva. D'un pas fatigué il rejoignit la chambre de sa fille, qui cessa ses cris, mais gémissant toujours, à son arrivée.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme il put, luttant pour ne pas piquer du nez.

\- Vous allez toutes les deux me tuer, vraiment. Soupira-t-il en regardant sa fille.

La petite lui fit un sourire rayonnant, il n'était décidément pas couché.

Le lendemain matin l'arrivée à la réunion des capitaines fut difficile, du moins pour certains.

La plupart des capitaines étaient arrivés et ce fut avec joie qu'Ukitake et Kyoraku accueillirent le couple Hitsugaya. Les deux amis furent cependant très surpris, Yashiro était rayonnante et pleine de gaité, à l'inverse son mari était à quelques mètres derrière elle, trainant des pieds, des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait prêt à s'endormir à tout moment.

\- Nuit difficile ? S'enquit Kyoraku quand il arriva à son niveau.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée…

La petite s'était endormie à l'aube, une heure avant leur départ. Faites des gosses qu'ils disaient !


	45. Drabble 44: L'heure du bain

Drabble 44 : L'heure du bain

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, sauf mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Toshiro, Tsukishiro

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

Depuis près de trois mois Tsukishiro Hitsugaya faisait le bonheur de ses parents, entre ses sourires, ses cris de joies et ses rires, rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir. Cependant, il y avait un léger problème, qui faisait aussi bien la joie du papa que l'horreur de la maman, elle ADORAIT l'eau. Autant ce n'était pas un problème dans la vie de tous les jours et aucun des deux parents ne s'en plaignait, autant quand venait l'heure du bain c'était beaucoup plus problématique.

\- Allez Tsuki chérie, arrête de gigoter s'il te plait, pria gentiment Yashiro tandis que sa fille ne cessait de jeter de l'eau partout autour d'elle, et particulièrement sur sa mère.

S'amusant bien trop pour s'arrêter, la petite fille aux cheveux immaculés ne cessa pas son jeu favori, faire de la salle de bain une piscine et de sa mère une serpillère. Cette fois à bout de patience la jeune mère saisi les bras de sa fille pour l'immobiliser afin de pouvoir finir de la laver sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau par terre que dans la baignoire.

\- Je suis désolée chérie mais maman doit finir de te laver et en gigotant autant maman ne peut rien faire.

La petite lui envoya un regard implorant, ses grands yeux turquoise devenant opaques et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

Yashiro gémit intérieurement, que faire devant un regard pareil ? Décidément, a à peine quelques mois, sa fille savait déjà comment la faire craquer, qu'est-ce que ça donnerai en grandissant…

La jeune femme fut cependant sauvée par l'arrivée in-extrémis de son mari, qui détourna immédiatement l'attention de sa fille, qui leva les bras vers lui.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusées à ce que vois. Rit le capitaine en voyant sa femme trempée jusqu'aux os, la salle de bain transformée en piscine et leur fille un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse il ne reçu qu'un bref grognement.


	46. Drabble 45: La force des papis ou pas

Drabble 45 : La force des grands-pères… ou pas.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, sauf mon oc, appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Personnages : Yashiro, Toshiro, Tsukishiro, Ukitake, Isshin, Kyoraku.

Genre : Famille

Rating : K

* * *

\- Mais quel ange ! S'extasia Isshin en faisant une grimace à la petite Tsukishiro, allongée dans son berceau dans le bureau de sa mère, qui éclata de rire.

\- Regardez moi ce bout de chou, elle est à croquer ! Fit Ukitake, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Le portait craché de ses parents. Assura Kyoraku en se joignant aux grimaces d'Isshin.

La petite fille éclata de rire, leur offrant de multiples sourires édentés mais si mignon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es mignonne… gagatisa Ukitake. Tiens, prend ses sucettes, c'est bon ça ! Sourit-il en lui en mettant plusieurs poignées dans son berceau.

\- Non, prend ses chocolats ma puce ! Fit Isshin en imitant le blanc.

\- Ho non, je suis sur qu'elle préfère les jouets ! Assura Kyoraku en lui donnant divers jouets, lance pierre, toupie, billes, avions en papier, peluches…

Trop absorbés par leur occupation autour de la petite Hitsugaya, les trois hommes, autoproclamés grands-pères, n'entendirent pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, dévoilant la mère de la petite fille. En entrant la jeune femme sourit doucement au comportement des trois hommes, ils étaient vraiment gaga… Puis son sourire se crispa quand elle aperçu une pile d'objets divers dépasser du berceau de sa fille. Horrifiée elle se rua vers l'enfant, qu'elle trouva enterrée sous une montagne de nourriture et de jouet, seul sa tête étant visible. Immédiatement elle saisi sa fille, vérifia qu'elle n'ait rien et se tourna vers les trois hommes avec un regard assassin.

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte, elle aurait pu s'étouffer ! Vous êtes complètement inconscients ou quoi ?! Vociféra-t-elle.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de les réprimander une pensée traversa les trois hommes, ''ne jamais mettre une mère en colère, surtout une louve…'' et encore, même eux se trouvaient chanceux, ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait été plus que capable de les couper en petits morceaux et de donner leurs restes aux chiens affamés du Rukongai… Quoi que, une chose aurait pu être pire encore, que le père de la petite soi là aussi…

\- Non mais vous imaginez ! Et si Toshiro était là vous…

\- Si j'étais là quoi ? Demanda le susnommé en entrant dans la pièce sous le regard horrifié des trois hommes.

Cette fois c'était la fin, définitivement…


End file.
